Hija
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¿Que tienes Sasuke-kun?-Nada-Estas preocupado por algo-no pregunto, afirmo-¿Sucedió algo con las misiones?- -No, no es nada de eso-¿Entonces?- pregunto confundida mientras el moreno acomodaba con cuidado su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer-Estoy nervioso- admitió con una sonrisa-¿Por qué?-Tengo muchísimos nervios porque pronto vamos a ser padres Hinata-
1. Nacimiento

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a M. K. :3

Advertencia: en este Fic Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, todos lo han perdonado, paz y amor, no hay peleas, Naruto se ha convertido en Hokague y creo que nada mas que tenga importancia, ¿dudas?, déjenme un review! :3  
.

.

.

* * *

_**Hija**_

-¿Que tienes Sasuke-kun?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa la mujer de largos cabellos

-Nada- respondió este saliendo de su ensoñación

-Estas preocupado por algo- no pregunto, afirmo- ¿Sucedió algo con las misiones?- dijo un tanto preocupada

-No, no es nada de eso- respondió Sasuke viéndola a los ojos mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá junto a el

-¿Entonces?- pregunto confundida mientras el moreno acomodaba con cuidado su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer

-Estoy nervioso- admitió con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida por la sonrisa de su esposo

-Tengo muchísimos nervios porque pronto vamos a ser padres Hinata- respondió ampliando un poco su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la mujer

-¿Era por eso?- pregunto sorprendida y muy muy sonrojada- Sasuke-kun...

-Estoy nervioso por conocer al nuevo o la nueva Uchiha Hyuuga- admitió mientras cerraba los ojos

-No debes estar nervioso por eso Sasuke-kun- dijo tímidamente la mujer de ojos claros mientras acariciaba el oscuro cabello del Uchiha

-Pero faltan pocas semanas…además ya tengo lista la maleta de emergencia y tenemos varias cosas para el heredero o heredera y tenemos…

-Sasuke-kun- llamo la mujer con una amable sonrisa- No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

-Sí, es cierto- dijo respirando profundo- Todo estará bien- dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad el vientre de la mujer, sintió una suave patadita y la pareja sonrió- ¿estas emocionado por ver a tus padres?- pregunto acariciando el vientre

-Seguro que si lo está, tanto o más que nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer tocando también su vientre

-Si…

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke!- grito el rubio en el oído del moreno

-Oe, Usuratonkachi pedazo de dobe, ¿me quieres dejar sordo?- pregunto el moreno sobándose la oreja

-Tentador, tentador- murmuro el rubio rascándose la barbilla con una sonrisa zorruna

-Baka- murmuro el moreno

-¿Por qué has estado tan en las nubes 'ttebayo?-pregunto el Hokague cambiando su semblante divertido por uno más serio

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Porque hace media hora que llegaste con tu equipo y con el informe y tu equipo se fue y llevas más de quince minutos ahí parado mirando la nada como un Teme!- exclamo Naruto sin hacer pausas- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Sabes que aunque soy el Hokague, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo…cuéntame lo que quieras, te ayudare con lo que pueda…

-Naruto- murmuro el moreno al ver tan dispuesto a escucharlo- Veras, estoy un tanto impaciente- el rubio alzo una ceja- está bien, estoy nervioso… pronto nacerá mi hijo y la verdad es que tengo muchos nervios y miedo- murmurando la última palabra

-¿Era eso Teme?- ¿por qué rayos todos le respondían así?-No debes preocuparte, lo único que debes hacer es apoyar a Hinata-chan, después de todo ellas hacen todo el trabajo por nosotros, además pienso que te salió bastante sencillo Teme, a mi Sakura-chan me fracturo la mano, pienso que Hinata-chan al ser más dulce no te la romperá

-Bueno pero es que Sakura emplea siempre la fuerza bruta, Dobe- respondió sabiamente el moreno

-El caso, es que no debes preocuparte, si te alteras mucho sale peor para ti, créeme

.

.

.

-¿Está bien de temperatura, Neji?- pregunto con amabilidad

-Así está bien Hinata- respondió el castaño mientras le daba un sorbo- Esta delicioso

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

-De nada- devolvió el hombre de ojos claros

-No me gusta nada- hablo otra voz masculina

-Kiba-kun- murmuro la pelinegra con un poco de tristeza

-Kiba, no digas esas cosas- regaño una voz diferente

-Shino-kun

-Pero Shino, como quieres que me guste esta bola de pelos, mírala Hinata, era mejor un cachorro de Akamaru que esta cosa- dijo alzando al gato que al percibir el odio del castaño gruño- bestia salvaje- murmuro mientras dejaba en paz al gato- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran asi?

-Kiba, estábamos comentando acerca del té de Hinata

-Aaaa- respondió este con un sonrojo de vergüenza al ver él porque del enojo de los otros dos- Lo siento Hinata, tu té esta delicioso, yo solo estaba hablando del gato- Kiba se preocupó un poco al ver que Hinata no levantaba su cabeza- Hinata ¿Estas bien?

-No- murmuro esta mientras levantaba su cabeza- rompí fuente...-dijo aterrada al ver el líquido escurrir por sus piernas

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres al unísono

-Traigan la maleta lila que está en mi habitación y ayúdenme a llegar al hospital- pidió mientras que los otros continuaban en Shock- ¡pero ya por favor!- dijo desesperada mientras los otros salían de su trance, Shino subió con rapidez y tomo la maleta que había nombrado Hinata, cuando bajo Neji tenía en brazos a su prima y se apresuraban a salir hacia el hospital

.

.

.

-¿Y dónde están los pequeños?- pregunto Sasuke al ver que no salían corriendo de algún lugar

-Sakura-chan se quiso quedar con ellos hoy

-¿En el hospital?

-Aja

-Que mal padre, los dejas por ahí solos, no la ayudas con nada

-Claro que no 'ttebayo!, un bunshin está jugando con ellos...

-¿Te refieres a ese bunshin?- pregunto al ver entrar por la ventana una copia de Naruto

-Hinata-chan llego al hospital' tteba, Neji, Kiba y Shino la trajeron, está en trabajo de parto, Sakura-chan me mando por ustedes

-Está bien, gracias por informar- respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie- Vamos Sasuke, te llego la hora…- y el moreno paso saliva nervioso, no creía que "la hora" llegase tan rápido

.

.

.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaan!- entro gritando descontroladamente el rubio Hokague

-Naruto, deja de gritar, te recuerdo que esto es un hospital- dijo Sakura mientras aparecía por los berridos de su marido

-Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que guíes a Sasuke a donde esta Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio apurado mientras halaba a Sasuke

-Claro, síganme- ordeno mientras empezaban a correr por los pasillos del gran hospital

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Hinata mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Tranquila Hinata, ya no debe demorar en llegar, Sakura lo está esperando, por ahora necesito que continúes respirando, las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas

-Aaaaah- y la morena grito, después de todo era cierto

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- repetía una y otra vez Kiba como una grabadora

-Cállate, no ves que Sasuke tenía una misión, es obvio que tiene que tardar- explico Shino ya aburrido de escuchar a Kiba

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en nacer…?- dijo de nuevo aclarando a que era lo que se refería

-Estúpido perro, es un parto, es obvio que demorara, mucho- dijo Neji que estaba igual o peor de aburrido de la voz del salvaje castaño

-Pero estoy aburrido, y nervioso, y para colmo Akamaru no pudo entrar

-Eso era obvio, esto es un hospital Kiba

-¿Entonces por qué tu si pudiste entrar tus bichos, Shino?

-Porque nadie los puede ver, porque no los pienso sacar y porque ellos están más tranquilos que tu- dijo Shino calmado pero con una venita palpitante en lo que se veía de su piel

-Kiba, ¿dónde está perro?- balbuceo uno de los pequeños rubios que estaba en el suelo dibujando, dos rayitas adornaban sus pequeñas y redonditas mejillas

-Sí, ¿dónde está perro?- apoyó su hermana, esta tenia las tres rayitas, como las de su padre

-Akamaru esta fuera

-¿Y quién cuida perro?- pregunto preocupada la niña

-Akamaru se cuida solo

-¿Perro se cuida solo?- pregunto asombrado el niño de ojos verdes

-Sí, Akamaru se cuida solo- respondió Kiba

-Guau, Minato quere ser como perro y cuida solo- dijo alegremente el pequeño niño mientras se paraba con cuidado- ¡Minato se cuida solo!- exclamo alegre mientras sonreía

-¡Si, y Yui-chan también se cuida sola!- exclamo la niña de ojos azules imitando a su hermano

-Me voy por unos minutos y cuando vuelvo mis hijos están diciendo cosas extrañas, ¡Kiba!, ¡que le hiciste a mis hijos!- exclamo enojada la peli rosa lista a golpear al castaño

-¿Yo?, ¡Pero si Neji y Shino también están aquí!- dijo desesperado antes de ser golpeado- ellos solo preguntaron por Akamaru

-Oka-chan, ¡Mina-chan y Yui-chan van a cuida solo como perro!- dijeron emocionados los niños mientras se abrazaban cada uno a una pierna de la peli rosa

-¡Aaaaaah!- otro grito desgarrador salió de la sala del hospital y Sasuke palideció

-¡Hinata!- exclamo antes de entrar sin pensar en la habitación

-¡Aaaa!- otro grito pero de una voz diferente

-Sasuke-san, salga de aquí por favor, su esposa está en la otra habitación- pidió Shizune, que estaba ayudando a otra mujer con su trabajo de parto, mientras empujaba a un perturbado Sasuke fuera

-Esa no era Hinata- murmuro Sasuke totalmente pálido

-Vamos Sasuke entra rápido en la otra habitación- dijo Sakura mientras Naruto lo guiaba a la habitación continua

.

.

.

-¿Hinata?- llamo Sasuke con un poco de miedo

-Sasuke-kun- le respondió la cansada y agitada voz de Hinata una contracción reapareció y la morena grito con más fuerza que antes, Sasuke corrió a tomar su mano

-¿Estas bien Hinata?

-Claro que no está bien, genio- respondió Tsunade irónica- Necesito que pujes más fuerte Hinata, ya viene- la pelinegra acato y empezó a pujar con más fuerza, mientras que Sasuke intentaba que su mano no fuera rota

-_Naruto se equivocó, Hinata puede no tener fuerza bruta, pero si tiene fuerza, y mucha_- pensó mientras su cara era una mueca de dolor, claro mucho más leve que la cara de dolor de Hinata

-Ya casi Hinata, falta muy poco- seguía Tsunade alentándola

.

.

.

-¿Tardara mucho?- pregunto Naruto aburrido y una venita apareció en la frente de Neji y Shino

-Tal vez Si, ahora cállate- dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy cortantes

-¿Ahora yo que hice?- pregunto el rubio turbado

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo Kiba mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a los dos pequeños que continuaron dibujando- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el castaño queriendo ver los dibujos de los niños

-Yo dibujo a Mina-chan Oka-chan y Oto-chan- dijo la niña con una sonrisa mostrando su dibujo, un mamarracho, pero su familia a fin de cuentas

-¿Y tú Minato?- pregunto curioso

-Minato dibuja perro del tío Kiba y gato de tío Sasuke- dijo el niño mostrando su dibujo de lo que parecía ser un monstruo gigante blanco y un monstruo más pequeño de color negro

-Me gusta tu visión de arte- dijo Kiba riendo un poco

-Sakura-chan el parto tardara mu...- el fuerte llanto interrumpió las palabras del rubio- ¿Ya nació?- pregunto estúpidamente

-Nooo, es que Sasuke quiso llorar como bebe- dijo Kiba irónicamente

-Aaay perdón- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros

-Mami, mami, un niño llora y no es Yui-chan- dijo alarmado el pequeño rubio

-No, es el hijo del tío Sasuke

-¿Tiene un hijo?

-Acaba de nacer

-¿De nacer? ¿No estaba en la pancita de Hinata-chan?

-Sí, pero acaba de salir

-¿Y podemos verlo para jugar?

-Ahora más tarde lo verán- respondió la mujer sonriendo

-Niños- murmuro Kiba con una sonrisa

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a la nueva familia- anuncio Tsunade saliendo a ver al resto

-¡Siiii!- grito Kiba emocionado corriendo hacia la habitación

-¿Quién es el niño?- pregunto Shino con ironía entrando con los demás

.

.

.

Hinata estaba tendida sobre la camilla, una sábana blanca la cubría, su cara perlada por el sudor revelaba el esfuerzo que hizo en su trabajo de parto, sin embargo una sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios, en sus brazos reposaba un bultito envuelto en mantas; Sasuke veía con felicidad inmensa a su hija y su esposa.

-Gracias Hinata- murmuro el moreno en su oído

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo siempre

-Aww- dijo Naruto que fue el primero en entrar junto a Kiba, lentamente Neji y Shino entraron junto a Sakura y los pequeños

-Usuratonkachi- murmuro Sasuke mientras giraba a verlo enojado, por haberlo interrumpido

-Ya perdón, perdón- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sakura rompiendo la tensión

-Una niña- respondió Hinata sonriendo

-¿Puedo alzarla yo primero?- pregunto Naruto señalándose

-No, primero la alzare yo, es mi sobrina- dijo Kiba enojado

-La alzara primero el padre, última palabra- dijo Sakura un tanto enojada con el pequeño Minato en brazos, mientras que Yui, en los brazos de Shino, jugaba un poco con el nombrado

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, tómala- dijo amablemente la oji perla mientras que extendía la pequeña niña débilmente

-Sí- respondió este un tanto nervioso

-Sakura-san, ¿es normal que aún no haya abierto sus ojos?- pregunto Hianata un tanto preocupada

-No te preocupes, algunos niños tardan más en abrir sus ojos- respondió Sakura con una amable sonrisa; Sasuke se calmó, después de todo podría ser paciente para conocer los hermosos ojos que tendría su hija

.

.

.

* * *

:3 y se acabo, si les gusto déjenme un review! :3

Subire la continuación lo mas rápido que pueda! :D

Asi que nos leemos n-n

Besos y abrazos de gato para todos :3


	2. Poco a poco

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo estoy creando esta historia sin ganar nada de dinero, me quedare pobre u.u**

Buenas... no ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿o si?

Estoy aqui con otro pedacito de este cortititititito Fanfic :3

Espero que les guste mucho :3

* * *

-¿Quién es una hermosura? ¿Quién?-balbuceaba la rubia con la pequeña bebe en los brazos

-Ya Ino, la vas a mantecar

-Es imposible mantecar a un bebe- exclamo enojada al moreno- Tú la tienes todos los días, yo solo he podido pasarme hoy a verla- levanto la mirada y tras la cabeza de Sasuke estaba un reloj, indicándole que ya se debía marchar- ¡Es muy tarde!, ¡debo abrir la floristería!- exclamo mientras se levantaba enérgicamente y salía hacia la puerta de entrada- Adiós Sasuke, Hinata-chan, los veré luego exclamo en lo que abría la puerta

-Dame a mi hija, Ino- exclamo tras la puerta y con Sharingan activado el moreno

-Préstamela Sasuke, es demasiado tierna

-Consíguete un novio- dijo quitándole con cuidado a su pequeña bebe de las manos- Adiós Ino

-Espero que la pobre no herede tu actitud- mascullo enojada antes de irse, la morena mayor simplemente veía con diversión la escena, ya varias personas habían tratado de llevarse a la bebe, sin duda era hermosa

-Chiflada esa- murmuro Sasuke caminando hacia Hinata- Ya estas a salvo con tus papas Amy-chan

Toc Toc

-¿Quién será ahora?- pregunto Sasuke entregándole la bebe a Hinata para ir a abrir

-Averígualo Sasuke-kun- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-Sakura, pasa- dijo el moreno al abrir la puerta

-Gracias, vengo a ver a Hinata, ya sabes el chequeo que ordena Tsunade-sama- explico

-Tranquila pasa- dijo mientras le daba campo para que entrara, tras ella entraron dos rayitos amarillos

-¡Sasuke-teme!- Gritaron a coro

-Hola pequeños monstros, ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien- respondieron al tiempo y muy rápido, característica de su padre

-Pasen pero no hagan mucho ruido, Amy-chan está durmiendo- los menores lo miraron desconcertados

-¿Amy?

-Sí, asi se llamara mi hija

-¿Llamara?- pregunto confundida la rubia mientras entraba tras su tío Sasuke y su hermano

-Sí, asi como tú te llamas Yui y tu hermano Minato, mi hija se llama Amy

-Qué bonito nombre- intervino Sakura quien revisaba el estado de Hinata- Todo está bien por aquí Hinata- le dijo sonriendo-

-Hiashi-san nos ayudó a escogerlo- añadió Sasuke

-¿Ya vino a visitarlos?

-Sí, vino ayer- respondió la pelinegra- Sakura-san, ¿Por qué Amy no ha abierto sus ojos todavía?

-No es muy normal a estas alturas- murmuro Sakura mientras sacaba de sus implementos médicos un tarrito

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el moreno asustado por su bebe

-Es un lubricante ocular, le aplicare un poco en los parpados a la pequeña, no te preocupes no le sucederá nada malo- de por sí, los padres ya estaban muy impacientes por conocer el color de los ojos de la bebe, pronto esa incógnita se resolvería; Sakura aplico una gota en cada parpado y la pequeña en reacción se movió un poco, sus parpados se movieron con lentitud y finalmente se abrieron dejando ver sus pequeños ojos que exploraban todo con lentitud

-Son…- murmuro Hinata

-Son…- repitió Sasuke con asombro

-Son… grises- completo el pequeño Minato quien ya diferenciaba los colores

-Una perfecta mezcla entre el negro de Sasuke-kun y el blanco de Hinata-chan- dijo Sakura sorprendida

.

.

.

_Las emociones y sentimientos de tener un hijo eran increíbles, cuidar de ese ser tan pequeño y especial, enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida, y por supuesto, también las malas para que sepa diferenciar que está bien y que está mal. Sería la mejor ninja, la mejor mujer, la mejor persona, si, superando al dobe de su ex compañero, sería una niña llena de alegría, no permitiría que su corazón se opacara por cosas malas, como sucedió en la niñez de varios de sus compañeros. Incluyéndolos, tanto Hinata como Sasuke. _

.

.

.

-Ven aquí pequeña- animaba el hombre de cabello negro

-Ven con tu mamá- decía la mujer parada tras él, ambos le hacían caras y la animaban a que diera sus primeros pasos, siempre lograba pararse pero al dar el primer paso caía, tenía que lograrlo por si sola

-Vamos Amy-chan, tu puedes, tus padres confían en ti- y como si fueran palabras mágicas la bebe dio un par de pasitos hacia sus padres, cayendo en los brazos del moreno- ¡Esa es mi hija!- exclamo lleno de felicidad mientras la abrazaba

Hinata no se pudo resistir y tomo una foto de sus personas más amadas juntas.

.

.

.

-Mamá-

-Ma…

-Papá

-Pa…

-Mamá

-Mam…

-Mamá- repitió la mujer emocionada, estaba cerca de decirlo, le ganaría a su orgulloso esposo

-¡Temee!- exclamo un rubio hombre corriendo hacia la pareja que estaba descansando en el parque

-Teme- fue la primera palabra de la pequeña haciendo que los dos morenos se enojaran

-¡Dobe!- exclamo Sasuke viéndolo con el Sharingan activado

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamo Hinata con el Byakugan, pensando que punto sería mejor para golpear al rubio

-Ayy- murmuro el rubio deteniéndose frente a los dos poderosos pares de ojos que lo observaban con enojo- Como que metí la pata- susurro mientras que retrocedía con lentitud

-¡De esta no sales vivo Usuratonkachi!

.

.

.

-¿Estas emocionada 'tteba?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa a la hermosa chica de tez blanca y cabello oscuro

-Sí, hoy formaremos equipos y quiero saber con quién estaré- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Recuerda que no debes dejar que nadie te moleste por tus ojos 'ttebate- dijo otra voz que caminaba junto a ellos

-Si

-De todos modos se la verán conmigo, ¡nadie se mete con mi prima 'tteba!- exclamo entre risas

-Miren esto- exclamo haciendo una serie de sellos- ¡Sharingan!- exclamo mientras mostraba su Sharingan de primer nivel

-Genial- admiraron los dos al tiempo

-La primera aspa- murmuro la rubia al ver en los ojos rojos un aspa negra

-Y no es todo

-¿Ah no?- preguntaron al tiempo

-¡Byakugan!

-También desarrollaste el Byakugan'tteba- murmuro Minato viéndola de cerca- Y podría jurar que tienes los ojos más claros

-Sí, despertó hace poco, estaba practicando con Neil-chan y despertó, pero solo puedo ver 10 metros de lejanía y pues puedo ver el chakra- dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-Genial Amy-chan- dijeron al tiempo

-Vamos rápido que ya vamos tarde- dijo al recordar que era lo que estaban haciendo

-Haii

.

.

.

* * *

Vale, hasta yo misma acepto que esta cortititito, pero prometo traer pronto la conti, tenganme paciencia :3

Muchsisisisisisisisisisisisi sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi ssisisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews:

** : **Lo se, los bebes son tan Kawaiosos *-* mas uno con las caracteristicas de la bella Hinata-chan y el sexy sensual de Sasuke xD Espero que te haya gustado el cap :3

**dniizz: **Afafasda me alegra que te haya parecido tierno -3- y aqui tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado :3

**Guest: **Aqui esta la Contiiiiii :3

**Pochyy: **Lo se, Sasuke-kun no es tan malo como aparenta, yo lo se ;w; aqui esta la conti :3

**Magic ann love: **Lo se, es pura ternura con patas, jajaja si claro x3

** : **Afafasd que astuta, si, fueron combinaditos *3* jajajaja lo se, pobre Sasuke-kun quedo traumado al ver un parto que no era de su esposa xD me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya causado risa :3

**mangetsu hyuga: **Shii Sasuke-kun puede llegar a ser tierno, claro si lo obligo xD gachas, gachas :3 aqui tienes la conti :3

Y a los que leen pero no comentan... gracias de igual manera :3

Besos y abrazos de gato :3

Hasta el que sigue nya~


	3. Formando equipos

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo estoy creando esta historia sin ganar nada de dinero, me quedare pobre u.u**

Uff ya un mes, bueno casi un mes, sin reportarme, lamento muchísimo la demora, espero que este cap les guste :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mi nombre es Akimichi Yamanaka Inoari- se presentó una rubia de complexión robusta y ojos castaños mientras comía con lentitud un paquete de papas una hebilla con una mariposa decoraba su cabello

-Yo soy Akimichi Yamanaka Chouki- se presentó esta vez un castaño de ojos azules una apariencia robusta como la de su hermana un collar que tenía por dije un tulipan, comía con un poco más de rapidez un paquete de papas

-Me llamo Sabaku no Shikaru Nara- se presentó un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, con pequeños hilos de cabello castaños, ojos verde-azulados oscuros y la misma cara de su padre y abuelo

-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante nosotros seremos el equipo ocho, creo que ya todos conocen mi nombre, soy Sarutobi Konohamaru- dijo alegre el muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada oscura- Pueden llamarme Konohamaru-sensei- y amplio su sonrisa

.

.

.

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Ama Neil- se presentó un muchacho castaño de ojos blancos, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros

-¡Soy Rock Lea!- exclamo enérgicamente una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, unas largas pestañas y unas delgadas cejas

-Soy Hatake Mitarashi Kyo- murmuro un peliblanco de ojos oscuros y mirada seria pero tranquila

-Bien, yo soy Hanabi Hyuuga y seré su sensei, llámenme Hanabi-sensei, ahora nosotros seremos conocidos como el equipo nueve- finalizo con una sonrisa satisfecha las castaña de ojos blancos- Y quiero que sepan que porque Neil sea mi sobrino, no lo tratare diferente, desde ahora es mi alumno, y no un familiar- Neil ya sabía la posición de su tía y no lo reprochaba, estaba de acuerdo

.

.

.

-Me llamo Uchiha Hyuuga Amy- se presentó con una tierna sonrisa la morena de ojos grises, un pantalón negro y una camisa morado claro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, en la manga derecha el símbolo del clan Hyuuga

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Satori- se presentó un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, las marcas del clan en sus mejillas un pequeño perrito sobre sus piernas, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca- Y ella es Akane- y la perrita ladro a modo de saludo

-Aburame, Aburame Shinta- se presentó una muchacha de largo cabello castaño ojos dorados y piel pálida, vestía unos pantalones cortos dejando ver sus piernas pálidas, una camisa de manga corta dejando ver sus brazos y no habían gafas que cubrieran sus ojos

-¿Estas segura que eres Aburame? Los Aburame de mi época estaban totalmente cubiertos y tenían agujeros en su piel- en su voz había un toque de burla

-Claro que si lo soy- exclamo llena de coraje- Mi madre tiene habilidades de curación instantánea, por eso nací así yo- pequeños poros en su piel se expandieron y los pequeños bichos salieron de estos preparados para atacar al enemigo

-¿Eres realmente un Inuzuka, Satori-kun? Esos ojos tan tranquilos me dicen que no

-Mi madre no es Inuzuka, es muy calmada pero ama a papá y es esa calma y estos ojos lo que herede de ella, asi que no te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo mientras la calma se perdía y sus ojos se rasgaban como los de un animal, aun sin perder el color verde

-¿Realmente eres Uchiha?, esos ojos no son negros, no son los de un Uchiha, ni siquiera son Hyuuga, los ojos están impuros, grises, sucios...

-¡Como te atreves a hablarle asi a Shinta-chan y a Satori-kun!- exclamo la muchacha pelinegra- Puedo perdonarte que hables mal de mis ojos pero no de mis amigos, ¡Sharingan!- los ojos se volvieron negros por un segundo para pasar a ser rojos, Sharingan con una aspa

-Amy-chan- murmuraron los otros dos sorprendidos de las palabras de la morena

-Han pasado el examen sorpresa

-¿Ah?- preguntaron al tiempo sin bajar la guardia

-Lo más importante para un Shinobi, es su equipo, su familia, las personas que lo rodean, parece que esas bases están bien fundamentadas, me llamo Sai, y seremos el nuevo equipo diez- una sonrisa genuina se pintó en su cara mientras que los menores se calmaban, los ojos del Inozuka volvían a la normalidad, los bichos de la Aburame entraron de nuevo y los poros se cerraron como por arte de magia, la morena disperso su Sharingan y los ojos volvieron a ser grises

-Sai-sensei, no hable asi de nuevo por favor- pidió la morena sentándose de nuevo

-Lo siento chicos, quería probarlos un poco

.

.

.

-¡Hokague-Dobe-Sama! ¡Queremos una misión!- exclamo gritando la rubia haciendo que el rubio Hokague se asustara acción que provoco que todos su papeles salieran volando

-Usuratonkachi- murmuro Sasuke, su Anbu personal saliendo de la nada ayudando a recoger las hojas

-Calla que es tu culpa- murmuro el rubio mayor ayudando a recoger

-¿Mi culpa?

-¿Quién más le enseño esas palabras a mis hijos?

-Ya no más- murmuro Juugo de mala manera, las peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto eran peor que con las de Suigetsu, los años de experiencia no mentían- Que misión nos tiene para hoy Hokague-sama -los tres menores y el pelirrojo vieron expectantes al rubio mayor

-Misión de rango C, deben escoltar a Mio-san al país de los demonios

-¿Nos da más detalles acerca de la misión?- pregunto una pelirroja de ojos morados

-Es una noble que podría ser buscada por bandas criminales, tengan cuidado en su misión

-¿Estará fácil no crees Milu?- pregunto la rubia a la pelirroja

-Sí, será fácil para nosotros- dijo regresándole la sonrisa, una muy afilada, con sus ojos claros destellantes de emoción- El chakra se siente muy delicioso- dijo lamiéndose los labios- necesitare mucha agua para esta misión- los rubios rieron quedamente, eso significaba que la misión sería interesante

-Buenas tardes Hokague-sama- se presentó la mujer de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos de un color morado oscuro, pero brillante- ¿Estos son los shinobis que me acompañaran?

-Efectivamente Mio-san, chicos preséntense

-Me llamo Uzumaki Haruno Minato, un gusto conocerla

-Mi nombre es Hozuki Uzumaki Milu, encantada- se presentó la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia mientras lamia sus labios de nuevo

-Uzumaki Haruno Yui, un placer- saludo la rubia sonriendo

-Este es mi equipo, mi nombre es Juugo- se presentó el mayor

-Muy bien, me llamo Kurumisawa Mio, me agrada conocerlos, ¿todos estos son hijos tuyos Naruto-chan?- pregunto la mujer al rubio

-Jajaja, solo Yui y Minato son míos, Milu-chan es hija de mi prima Karin Uzumaki

-Ya entiendo, entonces dejando todo claro, partamos- dijo animada la mujer de mirada encendida

-Haii- exclamaron los menores saliendo tras ella

.

.

.

-Nuestra primera misión es conocer un poco sobre los demás- dijo Sai- ¿Qué tal si empiezas tu Satori-kun?

-Eh, pues mi padre es Inozuka Kiba, mi madre es Misaki Nana, no es del clan, pero ha aprendido con mi tía Hana y con mi padre, es una Shinobi de la aldea de la Lluvia, mi madre es muy calmada al contrario que papá, pero se complementan muy bien; Akane es hija de Akamaru, el perro de papá

-Bien, ¿Que nos puedes contar tu Shinta-chan?

-Mi papá es Aburame Shino, es una persona callada y que suele pasar desapercibida, mi madre se llama Higurashi Sawako, es muy hiperactiva y alegre, era un tanto excluida en su aldea por su extraña línea sucesoria de curación instantánea, mi padre se casó con mamá porque ella es una de las personas que noto y aprecio su presencia desde el momento en que lo vio

-¿Y tú Amy-chan?- pregunto a la morena

-Mi padre es Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre muy serio pero cariñoso,- a Sai le tembló una ceja- mi madre es Hinata Hyuuga, es tímida y dedicada, ambos son de aquí de Konoha, y creo que es todo lo que puedo decir, ¿qué hay de usted sensei?

-¿Quieren que les cuente un poco acerca de mí?

-¡Sii!- exclamaron los tres a coro

-Mi nombre es Sai, soy un ex- miembro de la raíz, era controlado por Danzo, pero Naruto-kun con su amabilidad me cambio, solía ser un tipo lleno de sonrisas falsas, pero creo que ya no hay de esas

-¿Y no tiene pareja, Sai-sensei?- pregunto la castaña

-No, aun no encuentro a eso que la gente le llama amor- respondió un poco desanimado

-Ya pronto lo encontrara- ánimo el castaño esta vez

.

.

.

Aww, no se porque pero me acabo de enamorar de Sai *-* asfdsfad ignórenme, espero que el cap les haya gustado, se que casi no hay mucho SasuHina por ahora, pero algo se me ocurrirá, no se preocupen xD las cosas se están poniendo buenas, y en un par de capítulos, espero, llegara el final :3

Si quieren déjense un review… ya saben, si les gusto :3

Poochyy: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya dado risa :3 aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste :3

Sasuhinafan por siempre: espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y aquí esta la contiiiiiiiii :3

Tenshi. Hinata: la verdad si, era para ti, npi de porque no apareció tu nombre, estoy 100% segura de que lo escribi, u.u cosas de fanfiction supongo, gracias por su perdón :3 jaajjaajja lo se, esa niña es una diosa, salio de un par de dioses x3 aquí esta la conti y lamento mucho la demora ewe

Mangetsu hyuga: awn me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya causado risa y ternura *-* lo se, esa Ino es una loquilla, y Naruto un desmadre completo xDD aquí esta el cap esperando que te haya gustado :3

Dniizz: me alegra que te haya gustado –eso alegra mi alma y mi corazón (8)- yo se esa Ino, carajo donde se la lleve Sasuke la mata xD shii todos la adoran *3* afasdas yo se, es que son una ternura ese par de pelinegros, aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste :3

Diana-chan: yo se, yo se, las primeras palabras, tan cerca estuvo Hinata de ganar, pero ese pinchi Naruto metio la pata xD

Chikyuukuma13: jajajajajaja le sigoo! Le sigo! Ese Naruto es un Usuradobe xD

Bueno gente, si desaparece el nombre de alguno cuando suba el cap, espero que sepan a quien va, y no me echen la culpa a mi -3- culpen a FF

Sin mas, besos y abrazos de gato :3


	4. Listos para la misión?

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo estoy creando esta historia sin ganar nada de dinero, me quedare pobre u.u**

¡Yuju! Solo ha pasado una semana, creo, gracias a muchas amenazas, aquí esta la conti :D

.

.

.

-¿Estamos muy lejos aún?- pregunto cansada la rubia

-Qué poca resistencia Yui- respondió su hermano quien iba respondiendo todas sus preguntas.

Juugo hablaba con los pájaros que le informaban la situación de la zona.

-Entonces te buscan por ser noble- dijo Milu mientras bebía de su termo de agua

-Si- respondió amablemente la mujer mayor

-Y no te buscaran también por ese increíble Chakra que escondes- pregunto como si nada

-¿Cómo sabes de mi chakra? Le pedí a Naruto-kun que no contara nada acerca de eso

-No, él no nos dijo nada, la verdad soy la única que lo sabe- dijo calmada dando pequeños sorbos de su agua

-Y ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto asombrada

-Tengo habilidades sensoriales- respondió con simpleza

-Pero, nadie debería descubrirlo- dijo un tanto alarmada- Se supone que no tengo chakra

-Sí, pero, que te puedo decir, soy muy habilidosa- dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas, una muy afilada

-No me inspiras mucha confianza- dijo la mayor haciéndose la orgullosa

-¿No te doy confianza por qué descubrí tu secreto? ¿O por qué no soy hija de Hokague-sama? Mejor cuéntame que escondes, no le diré a nadie

-Soy una noble, pero siempre quise ser una Shinnobi como mis ancestros y la gente que me protegía, asi que gracias a mi padre me entrené como shinnobi en mi pequeña aldea, mi madre me ha pasado unos jutsus que vienen en la línea sucesoria de la familia, ella es una sacerdotisa que puede ver el futuro de las personas, más bien, puede ver la muerte de las personas

-¿Tu habilidad es parecida?

-Si- respondió

-¿Cómo conoces a Naruto, tienes más o menos nuestra edad?- la mujer se sorprendió de nuevo

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Tienes cuerpo y aparentas ser una mujer de gran edad pero tienes mentalidad de una persona de 17 años

-¿Acaso lees mi mente?

-No, pero casi- respondió dando más sorbos de agua- Además eso si no soy la única que lo sabe; Yui y Mina ya lo saben

-Eres sospechosa

-Lo siento, tengo la mentalidad divertida de mi padre y suposición de mi madre, dejando eso de lado… ¿Por qué estabas en Konoha?

-Mi madre me encargo una misión con el Hokague, salí con un par de guardias, pero los mataron en el camino

-Y con tus habilidades de Shinnobi terminaste de llegar a la aldea sana y salva ¿verdad?

-Sep- respondió sonriendo, de alguna manera esa chica, al fin, le inspiraba un poco de confianza, tal vez esa confianza Uzumaki

.

.

.

-Entonces estas en el mismo equipo de la hija de Hinata-chan

-Y de Shino-san- dijo Misaki con una dulce sonrisa

-Si- respondió alegre

-Parece poesía- murmuro Kiba

-¿El qué?- pregunto su esposa, quien servía la cena de la familia

-Los hijos del antiguo equipo diez, en el nuevo equipo diez- respondió sonriendo, sirviendo la comida de los perros de la casa, le alegraba que su hijo hubiese quedado con las hijas de sus mejores amigos

-Además Amy-chan y Shinta-chan son muy lindas- murmuro con brillos a su alrededor, Kiba volteo a verlo enojado mientras que Misaki simplemente sonreía

-Nada de romances jovencito- no quería que su hijo sufriera una desilusión como el con la Hyuuga; el castaño menor simplemente gruño mientras por dentro sonreía divertido, tendría algo para molestar a su padre; además tendría más cosas que preguntarle de su infancia

.

.

.

_"Querido Hokague-sama_

_He enviado esta solicitud para pedirle ayuda lo antes posible; una banda de revoltosos ha estado atentando contra la seguridad del país de los demonios y de mi familia._

_Mando esta carta personalmente con mi hija porque sé que los cuidadores de ella morirán._

_Espero me pueda complacer en enviar a sus hijos, tengo la certeza de que serán excelentes ninjas como usted._

_Shion"_

-Esa mujer te tiene mucho afecto ¿no?

-Ay no te pongas celoso mi Sasuke-kun, sabes que soy solo tuyo- dijo con ironía el rubio

-En tus sueños

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que sueño?

-Pervertido- murmuró

-Yo hice una pregunta común, tú eres el mal pensado, caramelito

-Ya cállate Usuratonkachi- dijo enojado

-¿Estas emocionado?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Por?

-Tu hija ya es Gennin, mañana en la mañana tendrá su primera misión con su equipo- el moreno sonrió bajo la mascara

-Más te vale que no sea una misión riesgosa

-Vamos Sasuke, debes dejar que tenga algo de riesgo en su vida para que pueda poner en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido, si no es asi, entonces ¿tienes miedo de que no le hayas enseñado bien?- Naruto sabía que con la psicología inversa se podía manejar a Sasuke con el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, aún más fácil si se le hería en el orgullo

-Claro que no, Amy es totalmente capaz de manejar una situación riesgosa- siseo enojado

-Entonces no hay nada que temer- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, había ganado- ¿No me preguntaras quien es el capitán del equipo?

-No, quiero preguntarle a ella en casa- una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó, aun oculta por la mascara

-Entonces hoy saldrás temprano- declaro el rubio Hokague

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso- reprocho con un rubor pequeño en las mejillas- No necesito que me consientas

-Ojala fuera por ti orgulloso, es por Amy-chan, sé que ella no le contara nada a Hinata-chan hasta que no estés en casa- el sonrojo del moreno aumento

-Me iré en una hora- aviso suspirando

-Debes aprender que el Hokague siempre tiene la razón- el moreno no se pudo contener y golpeo la cabeza rubia- ¡Traición!- exclamo llevándose las manos al lugar afectado

.

.

.

-¡Llegué!- anuncio la morena entrando en casa

-¡Bienvenida Amy-chan!- saludo alegre Hinata saliendo de la cocina- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Cuéntame- pidió con un brillo de emoción la Hyuuga

-No- dijo divertida la menor

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la mujer colocando las manos en su cintura

-Esperare a papá- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- Mientras me daré un baño- anuncio dejando a la pobre Hinata depresiva en la cocina

-Está bien- murmuro al punto de casi llorar

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la mujer mientras comía

-Fue muy interesante, he quedado con Satori-kun y Amy-chan- dijo alegre la muchacha de cabello castaño

-Me alegra escuchar eso, son buenos chicos, además han sido criados por grandes ninjas- dijo Shino ocultando una sonrisa bajo su camisa de cuello alto

-¿Y te gusta Satori-kun?- pregunto su madre con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que el padre se atorara

-¡Ma-ma-mamá!- exclamo sonrojada- ¡Claro que no! Es lindo, pero, no creo que me guste- se tapó la boca, ahora su madre tendría algo con que molestarla- ¡No hablare más sin un abogado!

-Pequeña- rio la mujer mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de su niña

-¿Por qué el hijo de Kiba?- murmuraba Shino frotándose las sienes

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio el Uchiha entrando en la casa con rapidez, se deshizo de su máscara de anbu y de su armadura

-¡Papá!- exclamo su hija saltando a sus brazos

-Hola Amy-chan, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto el moreno

-¡Bien!- exclamo la chica y justo cuando iba a empezar a explicar todo su día una voz los interrumpió

-Hablaremos de eso en la mesa, está totalmente prohibido que menciones una sola palabra de tu día sin mi presencia- exigió Hinata con un aura que daba miedo, ambos asintieron con la cabeza

.

.

.

-Acamparemos aquí esta noche, es un lugar seguro- aviso Juugo mientras se detenía

-¿Es correcto acampar? Digo, no deberíamos continuar para matar tiempo

-Mataremos tiempo pero llegaremos cansados, es mejor ir despacio pero ir bien, para que la batalla no nos tome con los ánimos en el suelo- explico Minato con una sonrisa dulce, una sonrisa que atrapo a la "mujer mayor"

-C-claro, como no pensé en eso antes- dijo hipnotizada por esa sonrisa, mientras que ayudaba a los demás a armar el campamento improvisado

-No dejes que esa sonrisita sínica de él te atrape- advirtió lo suficientemente audible para todos los presentes, con una de sus típicas sonrisas afiladas

-¿Celosa?- pregunto el rubio ampliando su sonrisa

-Claro que no, ¿de qué? Aquí no hay nada mío, aparte de mi tarrito de agua- dijo infantilmente mientras abrazaba el termo contra su pecho

-Hazte la tonta- replico el mayor

-Ya no más, Minato, harás la primera ronda de vigilancia con Juugo-sensei

-¿Qué se siente ser regañado por tu hermanita menor?- pregunto la peli roja, atándose el cabello en una coleta alta

-Cállate- mascullo mientras se iba con su sensei

La chica de cabello negro moría de vergüenza, totalmente sonrojada. Se sentía tonta al haber caído ante la brillante sonrisa del rubio y se regañó mentalmente, se estaba encariñando con ellos.

.

.

.

-Asi, sin presentarse ni nada nos tendió una trampa, nos puso a prueba, nos ofendió a cada uno por nuestro aspecto y por nuestros clanes…- el moreno se encolerizaba con cada palabra de su hija, mataría al "Sensei" solo debía decir el nombre y el en menos de un segundo estaría muerto.

-¿Y qué hiciste Amy-chan?- pregunto la morena sorprendida

-Defendí a mis amigos, está bien que me molesten a mí, he vivido con eso toda mi vida, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que los ofendieran a ellos…

-¿Has vivido con eso toda tu vida?- pregunto Sasuke con el corazón encogido, no sabía nada de eso, pensó que había hecho bien en su trabajo de padre y había hecho a su niña muy feliz, hasta hoy

La muchacha de cabello negro se quedó callada, jamás les había contado nada de eso.

-Siempre me molestaban por el color de mis ojos, _"¿Eres Uchiha o Hyuuga?" "No son negros y tampoco son blancos" "Debes ser adoptada" "No podrás desarrollar ninguna de las dos técnicas"-_ cito con un poco de tristeza

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto Hinata acariciando su cabello negro

-Siempre tuve quien me defendiera, Minato-kun, Yui-chan, Shinta-chan, Satori-kun, ellos siempre me defendían- dijo agachando la grisácea mirada

-Debiste habernos dicho algo- dijo su padre mientras que la abrazaba- No debías guardártelo en tu corazón

-Yo, nunca lo dije, porque, cuando llegaba a casa, y mamá me recibía con una comida caliente, o papá me recibía con un gran abrazo, sentía que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, tengo personas que se preocupan por mí, que me quieren- Sasuke no se podía sentir más orgulloso de su hija, la maldición de la familia Uchiha, la maldición de la familia Hyuuga, los prejuicios, nada de eso había alcanzado el puro y brillante corazón de su niña

-Te queremos, mucho, debes continuar asi, nada te puede derrumbar

_-"A palabras necias, oídos sordos"-_ citó Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Terminemos de comer- dijo Sasuke después de darle un beso en la frente también

-Si- respondió la niña con una sonrisa- Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión, el equipo ocho, con Sai-sensei

-¡Tenía que ser obra de Sai! ¡Maldita copia barata!- exclamo el moreno

-¡Sasuke-kun, no mates a nadie!- exclamo Hinata preocupada al ver a su marido tan enojado

.

.

.

-Debemos continuar ya, faltan dos días de camino- explico Juugo mientras que se colgaba en la espalda un gran morral

-Estamos relativamente cerca- dijo Yui, esta vez ella conversaría un poco con él

-Buenos días Mio-chan- saludo Minato a la morena que se desperezaba

-Bu-buenos días- respondió sonrojada ante la profunda mirada de los ojos verdes

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo Milu rodando los ojos

-¿Sigues celosa y enojada?- pico el rubio de dos rayas en las mejillas

-¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes?- pregunto hastiada la peli roja

-Ya, como si fuera la primera vez que algo asi sucede- respondió el rubio caminando frente a ellas

-¿Siempre son asi? ¿Ustedes?

-Siempre- respondió la de ojos azules quien iba a la delantera hablando con Juugo

.

.

.

-Buenos días Hokague-sama- saludaron los tres gennin frente al gran escritorio del Hokague, quien sonreía complacido

-Buenos días muchachos, ¿están preparados para su primera misión?- pregunto el rubio emocionado

-¡Sí!- respondieron los menores, Sai solo se sobaba su mejilla derecha, tenso de estar en esa habitación

-¿Qué sucede Sai, te sientes mal?- pregunto el rubio, al ver al moreno tan, callado, no era usual, estaría al menos un poco más emocionado por su primera misión como sensei

-Yo, estoy bien- balbuceo sin abrir mucho la boca, sentía la mejilla arder

-¿Seguro? Se te ve la mejilla un poco hinchada- que mal momento para que al rubio cabeza hueca le diera por detallar las cosas, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho bajo su máscara de anbu

-Sí, seguro- y sonrió, tensando los músculos de su cara, haciendo que la mejilla doliera mas

-Bien, les otorgare su primera misión- dijo el rubio cambiando radicalmente de ánimos

-¡Sí!- esperaban ansiosos su primera misión

-Deben recuperar el Talismán sagrado de la sacerdotisa del país de los demonios- dijo Naruto

-¿Saldremos de la aldea?- pregunto emocionada Shinta

-Si- respondió el Hokague

-¡Genial!- exclamaron los tres niños mientras celebraban

Sasuke sonreía tras la silla del Hokague su hija era feliz.

.

.

.

Yey como dos mil palabras y pico :'3 estoy orgullosa de mi xD

Ignórenme xD a los comentarios! :D

Guest: afasdasfa gracias por tu perdón :'3

En este cap hubo mas participación de los adorados padres, y ps ps ps, mas adelante tal vez se pierda un poco, pero, pero, espero poderlos meter mas de alguna manera

Aquí esta muy pronto la conti :3 mas pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba, asi que no los mandes (akatsukis malos, se esconde bajo su mantita) a Zetsu no! Onegai, no quiero que me coman y a Kisame no! Me da miedo Samehada ;w; (se esconde)

Claudiskin: Afasdsad gracias, me encanta que te encante (?) aquí esta, sigue siendo esta semana y aquí esta la conti ;w; no vengas a mi casa, afasd hay mucho desorden por doquier xD

Ya te explique, nee, nee? :3 asi que no mandes a Orochimaru ni a Kabuto (de amenaza en amenaza) no quiero tener a un pedófilo rondando por ahí (se esconde de nuevo en su mantita)

Dniizz: Yo se, afdasdada Sai es todo un amor *-*

Afsadad aquí estuvieron, espero que te haya gustado la participación de ellos en el cap :3

Chikyuukuma13: afasda si, yo lo dije xD Sai es una ternura con patas :3

Mangetsu hyuga: me alegra que te haya encantado *w* yo see, son geniales afsad

Jajajajja yo se, Juugo ha de tener mucha paciencia :3

Yo se, adoro a Sai-kun *-* es un amorsh

Gachas por tus animos *-* aquí esta pronto el cap :3

Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y déjense reviews :3

Besos ya abrazos de gato :3


	5. Imprevistos

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo estoy creando esta historia sin ganar nada de dinero, me quedare pobre u.u

Holi~

Aprovechando que aun sigo en semana santa, subiré este capitulo :3

.

.

.

-¿Llevas todo lo que te indique?- pregunto la morena, la menor sonrió

-Si mamá, ahora déjame ir, llegare tarde- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, se sentía tan emocionada

-¡Que te valla bien hija! ¡Cuídate mucho por favor!- pidió despidiéndola

.

.

.

-Recuerda que tu arma secreta es que no saben de qué clan eres- dijo Shino

-Sí, ¡se llevaran una sorpresa cuando noten que soy del clan Aburame!- exclamo la niña riendo

-Prométeme que no sucederá nada malo con el Inuzuka- pidió Shino preocupado

-¡Papá! Sa-Satori-kun no me gusta

-Más te vale- dijo enojado frunciendo las cejas

.

.

.

-Estás listo pequeño- dijo su madre orgullosa

-Recuerda manejar muy bien el autocontrol, no caigas ante primeras provocaciones- recomendó su padre, aunque ese consejo no iba tanto para su hijo, confiaba en que tenía más autocontrol que el mismo

-Claro- respondió sonriendo

-¡Ve con cuidado!- exclamo Kiba cuando se estaba yendo, estaba feliz, su querido hijo

.

.

.

-¿Se siente mejor de su mejilla Sai-sensei?- pregunto Amy, quien amablemente le había traído una bolsa de hielo para que se colocara en la golpeada mejilla

-Si Amy-chan, fuiste muy amable, no había necesidad de que hicieras esto por mi- Sai definitivamente no era el mismo de antes, sabia como desenvolverse con las demás personas, gracias al apoyo de todos sus compañeros

-No se preocupe Sensei, todo sea por el bien de la misión- tenía miedo, lo aceptaba, pero se sentía tan emocionada que no quería que nada saliera mal, mucho menos que al sensei le dieran ganas de cancelar la misión porque se sentía mal

-Ahí vienen Satori-kun y Shinta-chan- murmuro Sai retirándose un poco la bolsa con hielo

-Se ven bastante juntitos- susurro para sí misma mientras que colocaba una sonrisa maligna, había encontrado una gran distracción durante el viaje, Sai sintió miedo, ¡era esa misma aura malvada que despedía el cuerpo de Sasuke!

.

.

.

-Con esta misión podremos dominar a todo el país de los demonios, vamos a conseguirlo- murmuraba el líder

-Jefe, tengo entendido de que un escuadrón más ha salido a buscar el talismán perdido

-Perfecto, ellos podrán hacer el trabajo por nosotros, asegúrense de arrebatárselo a ese otro escuadrón cuando lo consigan- ordeno

-¡Si, jefe!- respondieron sus subordinados

.

.

.

-La misión es bastante sencilla, si tenemos suerte no nos toparemos con nadie malo

-¿Está loco Sai-sensei? ¡Eso sería tener mala suerte, necesitamos acción!- dijo animado Inuzuka y Akane ladro

-Todo será un éxito, asi que en probablemente en dos semanas podremos estar de vuelta en casa- dijo ignorando las quejas de sus estudiantes

-¿Dos semanas? ¡Nuestra travesía durara muy poco!- protesto Aburame cruzándose de brazos

-Parece que comparten muchas ideas, ustedes dos- dijo sugerentemente la Uchiha mientras que empujaba levemente a Shinta hacia Satori

-¿No-nosotros?- titubeó la chica un poco sonrojada

-Si- respondió mientras que se colocaba entre ellos y se colgaba de sus hombros- Harían una hermosa pareja

-No digas eso, aún estamos muy pequeños para romances- busco excusas la castaña mientras que su cara aumentaba de color, la Uchiha Hyuuga sonrió, era muy divertido molestar a su amiga

-Tienes razón Shinta-chan, no me meteré más- dijo mientras que tomaba la delantera y le hacía charla a Sai-sensei

Mientras tanto Satori y Shinta no se podían ver a la cara de lo sonrojados que estaban.

.

.

.

Los pequeños genin ya llegaban a la cueva que contenía el talismán, debían entrar con precaución para evitar trampas y demás, era una misión fácil, y la cumplieron limpiamente, no hubo ningún impase. De camino a la cueva solo se habían topado con un maleante que había estado causando destrozos en un pueblo que quedaba de paso, lo capturaron y los habitantes del pueblo, como recompensa los dejaron quedarse esa noche en una posada, sin cobrarles costo alguno.

Por otro lado, los mayores ya se aproximaban al país del demonio, no se habían cruzado con absolutamente nadie y ese simple hecho ya los colocaba en un estado de alerta. Se suponía que no debería estar tan quieto.

.

.

.

-La misión ha estado bastante sencilla- dijo animada la castaña, estaba feliz de que habían podido cumplir su primera misión

-Me alegra que no nos hayan puesto como primera misión atrapar un patético gato que siempre se pierde- dijo entre carcajadas la poseedora del Doujutsu, todos conocían las historias de sus padres persiguiendo el dichoso gato, todos, absolutamente todos los de la generación de padres, persiguieron a ese gato como mínimo cuatro veces por equipo

-¿Cómo ha seguido de su mejilla Sai-sensei?- pregunto Shinta mientras que dejaban a la morena atrás

-Mejor, gracias por tu preocupación- después de dos días del comienzo de la misión su sensei se quejaba bastante del dolor en su mejilla, descubrieron que la tenía fracturada, pero ahora estaba mejor, tras un par de tratamientos durante la misión

-¿No sienten algo extraño?- pregunto Amy, aferrando con fuerza su maletín, que contenía el talismán

-¿Algo extraño?- pregunto Satori mientras que se colocaba alerta-No percibo ningún olor extraño

-No he percibido ninguna presencia desconocida- dijo Shinta, sus bichos no habían presenciado nada hasta el momento

-Es como, una presencia- aclaro mirando a todos lados, no quería activar su Byakugan, no aún

El sensei como medida de precaución dibujó, en un parpadeo, un par de serpientes que se dispersaron con rapidez por los alrededores del bosque.

-Agh- un ahogado gemido salió de los árboles, una serpiente había encontrado algo, en defensa Amy activo su Byakugan, los ojos de Satori se rasgaron mientras que Akane gruñía y los bichos de Shinta salieron da sus poros, alguien venia tras el talismán.

-No bajen la guardia por nada del mundo- recomendó Sai colocándose a la defensiva

-¡Sai-sensei, arriba!- exclamo Amy al ver con su Byakugan como un ninja trataba de atacarlo, gracias a la advertencia Sai esquivo el ataque, sin embargo, por la adrenalina del momento, no se fijaron que tras Amy aguardaba otro ninja

-Aparte del talismán también nos llevaremos un Byakugan, el jefe nos felicitara por esto- se escuchó con rapidez mientras que un ahogado grito emergía de la garganta de la pelinegra, antes de que pudieran llegar a ella, el ninja desapareció, Sai dibujo varias serpientes y ratones, luego dos grandes pájaros haciendo que sus estudiantes se montaran en uno mientras que él se montaba en el otro. Buscaban desde el cielo, por la tierra, entre los árboles, no había señales de los ninjas.

-Déjenme- forcejeaba la morena, pero el agarre era fuerte

-Cállate, si no lo haces no tendremos compasión al sacarte los ojos- la chica se estremeció, cuando descubrieran que no solo tenía el byakugan, sino que también el Sharingan, la matarían más rápido.

Tratando de calmarse y evitar las lágrimas que se empezaban a escurrir de sus ojos, respiro hondo y se mordió los labios. Sintió miedo. Un miedo real. No como cuando sus compañeros la molestaban por sus ojos. Siempre había estado protegida por sus amigos, por sus padres. No se había dado cuenta de lo débil que era.

-_"Esa es mi pequeña"-_ decía orgulloso Sasuke, en sus recuerdos, cuando llegaba con buenas notas de la academia

-_"No importa lo que digan los demás, has evolucionado muy bien con tus técnicas, serás una gran Kunoichi"- _ felicitaba su madre tras haber perdido en un combate con su primo Neil

-_Soy una gran Kunoichi- _pensó mientras que en un susurro activaba su Byakugan, viendo los puntos débiles del hombre que la llevaba, los golpeo, con fuerza, aun con más fuerza que la empleada en el combate con su primo Neil, aún más fuerza que en los entrenamientos con su madre, con ira, con dolor, con sentimientos puestos en ese golpe.

El hombre la soltó abruptamente, quedando sin aire en sus pulmones, cayendo estrepitosamente a un lado. Ella calló también, rodando por el suelo, pero se compuso inmediatamente, empezó a correr de vuelta a donde se encontraba su equipo, pero otro ninja la intercepto y la noqueó.

.

.

.

:O que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

Los dejare con la intriga al menos por dos o tres semanas más (Si, soy un gato malo xD) Pero compréndanme que la semana que entra tendré exámenes, no sé qué tal me valla, y tengo que estudiar. Asi que cuando salga de los exámenes traeré conti, ¿sí?

Bueno~

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan siempre :3 mis queridos lectores fieles :3

Dniizz: me alegra que como siempre te gusten los capis nwn  
Yo she, ese Shashuke esh un amorsh~  
Jajajajajaj eso le pasa a Sai-kun por ser tan malote  
Ehm, si, la misión será todo un éxito *le tiembla la ceja*  
Aquí esta el ansiado capitulo y espero que como siempre te haya gustado *-*

Chikyuukuma13: Shi, lo importante de todo esto, es que Amy-chan es feliz, mentira, dale mas duro Sasuke! xDD Lo see~ se me ocurrio arrejuntarlos y ps ahí los tienes ~ :3  
Muchas gachas por tu review :3 espero que este cap también te haya gustado

Mangetsu hyuga: afafafasdada me alegra que te gustee~ :3 los hago con mucho amor, asfdasdada -/-  
Gachas por los animos, aquí esta el deseado capitulo :3

Ciielo Riin: Me alegra que te gustara! :D Yo se, este Sasuke es un amor  
Aquí esta la conti! Gracias por esperar :3

Besos y abrazos a todos y todas :3 de gato por supollo

Nos leemos en el siguiente :3

Chau~


	6. La encontraremos

**Na-na-na-na-naruto-kun no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ki-ki-kishimoto-san *momento a lo Hinata***

**Disfruten el cap :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Akane está siguiendo el rastro- dijo Satori una vez que volvieron al suelo

-He esparcido mis Kikaichu, por el bosque, si alguno nota el chakra de Amy-chan lo sabré- reporto Shinta, sus poros se cerraban lentamente, su mirada estaba cerrada, se concentraba en crear cada vez mas bichos

-He enviado algunos pájaros, serpientes y ratones, si alguno es destruido puede que sea el enemigo- dijo Sai mientras que recorrían el bosque

-Tenemos que encontrarla- Shinta se oía cada vez más desesperada- No abandonare jamás a mi mejor amiga

-La encontraremos- trato de calmar el castaño

.

.

.

Agradecía que su cabello fuera lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, de esa forma solo veían el símbolo del clan Hyuuga en su brazo, todavía no sospechaban del Sharingan. Estaba en una clase de jaula hecha con chakra, lo veía fluyendo, pero era muy fuerte, no lo podía destruir con un golpe.

-Entrégame todo lo de valor que tengas- exigió, la muchacha entrego sus armas- ¿Y ese anillo?- pregunto por su anillo, hecho de oro, con una piedra roja, aquella piedra tenía un punto negro en el centro, simbolizaba el Sharingan, fue el regalo de su padre cuando cumplió diez años, no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara

-No puedo dártelo- respondió con simpleza

-¿Quieres morir por esa baratija, pequeña niña?- pregunto enojado el hombre

-No, pero este anillo simboliza un pacto con el diablo, si me lo quitas lo invocaras, vamos, quítamelo- reto mientras extendía su mano, el hombre acerco su mano, temblorosa, y toco el anillo, sintió una presencia maligna emanar de él y lo soltó, alejándose un poco

-Cuando mueras me quedare con el- amenazo mientras que retrocedía con las armas ya concedidas

La morena suspiro, estuvo tan cerca, pero en parte, no mentía. Hubo una vez que se quitó el anillo mientras que esperaba en una práctica, su padre apareció como por arte de magia, alertado porque se había quitado el anillo. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba, pero no quería averiguarlo, no en esos momentos.

Se fijó un poco en el paisaje a su alrededor, iba con rapidez, pero calmaba un poco sus nervios, sin fijar la mirada en nada realmente, vio como varios bichitos pasaban silenciosos, en manadita, pero, había una particularidad, esos bichos, eran… eran los de Shinta-chan. Pero era extraño, ¿por qué no la percibían, o percibían el chakra a su alrededor? Saco lentamente una mano, haciendo que varios chocaran con ella, estos se estremecieron y empezaron a llegar más en manada.

Ahora si la percibían, se hizo la dormida para que los hombres no sospecharan de ella, pronto la encontrarían.

-Jefe, ¡parece que alguien del clan Aburame nos sigue! ¡Hay muchos Kikaichu apareciendo de la nada!- al parecer estaban al tanto del poder de los Aburame ya que alguien había reconocido los Kikaichu de su mejor amiga -Q_ue lleguen rápido- _pensó alarmada

-Pero ellos no nos habían percibido por el campo, seguro que esa mocosa hizo algo

-Pero jefe, está durmiendo- dijo uno asomándose a ella, lo percibió

-Me importa un comino, aceleren el paso, no nos pueden alcanzar ahora, estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino final- exigió el jefe, Amy se estremeció ante el aumento de velocidad, y solo pudo rogar en su cabeza para que sus amigos la encontraran rápido.

.

.

.

-¡La encontré! -Anuncio la de cabellos castaños mientras que abría los ojos de golpe y corría dejando atrás a los dos hombres del equipo- Parece que están camuflados, pude sentir la mano de Amy quien probablemente vio los Kikaichu, debieron de haber aumentado el ritmo, siento que se van alejando- anuncio mientras que aceleraba más y unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, no quería que se fuera más lejos

-La alcanzaremos, de todos modos ya sé a dónde se dirigen- anuncio Sai mientras que aceleraba también

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Satori

-Van al país de los demonios- respondió Sai frunciendo el ceño, sabía que allí estaba el equipo de Juugo, las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que quería

.

.

.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- exclamaron en conjunto los dos rubios tras una mirada cómplice, una gran voluta de humo apareció cubriéndolos, de allí salieron un montón de copias, quienes iban derrotando a los ninjas

-¡Cada vez salen más!- se quejaba enojada una de las copias de la rubia

-¡No te quejes tanto y pelea más!- exclamo su hermano

-Maldita sea, ¡dejen de salir!- exclamo enojada la peli roja mientras que cubría a la pelinegra, iba matando con su espada delgada, sin dejar de tomar agua de su termo

-No soy completamente inservible, ¡déjame luchar!- exigía la morena desde atrás

-No pienso dejar que te pase nada, ¡joder!- exclamo mientras que esquivaba un ataque haciéndose agua, la morena soplo con delicadeza y una gran onda de viento hizo volar a varios ninjas

-Te dije que no soy inservible- murmuro enojada

-Ya hay paso, ¡corran!- exclamo Juugo desde el frente, los subordinaos y la protegida corrieron

-Se supone que esta es la zona segura- dijo Juugo, un par de aldeanos salieron

-¡Mio-sama! ¡Ha regresado con bien!

-He vuelto, y con ayuda, ¿Están todos bien? ¿Han herido a alguien?

-Todos estamos bien, solo hubo un herido y ya fue curado por Shion-sama- explico mientras los guiaba a donde se suponía estaba Shion

-¡Yui!- exclamo Minato al ver como se llevaban a su hermana, al parecer uno de los ninjas enemigos había logrado colarse

-¡Minato!- exclamo la muchacha mientras que salía del rango de visión de las demás personas

-¡Futon!- exclamo Mio y una ráfaga más fuerte que la que había usado antes salió, sin embargo esta no alcanzo al atacante

-Cúbranse ustedes dos, iré por Yui con Minato

-Pero… - protesto la peli roja

-Es una orden- aclaro Juugo mientras se iba

De pronto Mio cayo de rodillas al suelo, lagrimas gruesas salieron de sus ojos, se aferró a si misma mientras que sollozaba, cerró los ojos y cayo inconsciente.

-¡Mio!

.

.

.

-Te pudrirás en esta cárcel- dijo el hombre cruelmente mientras que la empujaba dentro- Y cuando te pudras, podré quedarme con ese valioso anillo- rodo los ojos, los hombres sí que eran estúpidos

-Suéltenme- esa voz… ¿Yui?

-Cállate estúpida rubia- un chasquido de labios se escuchó- Ahora te quedaras ahí hasta que te mueras, peli teñida- era una voz de mujer, parece que tenía algo de odio hacia Yui

-¿Por qué me haces esa mirada, arrastrada?- pregunto altanera Yui

-Porque no mereces la atención de ese hermoso rubio

-Es mi hermano- dijo alzando una ceja

-No me importa, ese rubio es ahora mi presa

-¿Yui?- pregunto con suavidad cuando los pasos se alejaron

-¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me atraparon en mi primera misión- respondió amargamente

-A mí me paso igual en mi primera misión- respondió deshaciendo el henge y convirtiéndose en Minato

-¿Minato?- pregunto sorprendida

-Hola, espérame dos segundos y ya te saco de allí

-Que querrá el jefe con ella- una voz irrumpió haciendo que ambos se callaran, Minato se convirtió en Yui de nuevo

-No lo sé, pero será algo interesante de ver- dijo con una leve carcajada

-Oye tú, la morena de la esquina, acércate, el jefe te necesita

-¿Y si me niego?- pregunto altaneramente, toda una Uchiha

-Sufrirás- respondió con simpleza mientras que la halaba del cabello, Amy se tensó, no por el dolor en su cabello, no todo por eso, sino porque el símbolo Uchiha estaba al aire- Muévete- ordeno y la morena prefirió atacar para que su cabello cubriera de nuevo su espalda

.

.

.

-Mio- murmuro cuando vio que la morena despertaba

-Milu- susurro sorprendida

-Shh- la acallo

-¡Ya despertó!

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Cállate, cállate- pidió la peli roja mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, estaba encerrada en un tanque de agua

-¿Dónde está mi madre? Exijo saber que sucede aquí- estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué tenían a Milu en un tanque de agua?

-Querida Mio-sama, heredera al control del país de los demonios

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-He venido a invadir este pequeño país, porque quiero apoderarme de él, asi que es mejor que no se oponga, o si no será su madre la que sufra las consecuencias

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Solo quiero examinar esos oráculos, perdón, quiero decir, esos ojos- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Ya me traen a la pequeña?

-Aquí esta jefe- anuncio un hombre que entraba junto a Amy, quien tenía atadas sus manos

-Perfecto- murmuro el "jefe"

-¿_Amy?_

-¿_Milu_?- se preguntó la morena mientras que veía sorprendida a la de ojos lilas, las cosas iban peor

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto un tanto desconfiada la peli negra mayor

-Solo una pequeña prueba- dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a explicar- Según un antiguo pergamino, de la antigua familia Kurumisawa, una persona con un doujutsu puede ser capaz de ver lo que el poseedor del oráculo puede ver, es decir, esta pequeña niña, que al parecer posee un Byakugan, podrá poder ver dentro de tu oráculo, ¿no es interesante?, asi que he decidido hacer una prueba- su sonrisa satisfactoria se amplió- Acérquenlas- las dos morenas quedaron cara a cara, Amy en reacción cerro los ojos, no quería ver nada, no quería involucrarse- Activa tu Byakugan

-¡No!- se negó mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, el hombre le dio una cachetada, Milu se mordió los labios para no gritar el nombre de la morena menor

-¡Hazlo!- la pequeña abrió los ojos y exclamo "Byakugan" – ¿Tienes alguna visión, querida Mio-sama?

-No- mintió

-Claro que si la tienes, pequeña mentirosa, por algo te desmayaste, recuerda que tengo a tu madre bajo tu poder- amenazo, la mayor, mordiéndose los labios, dejo que el oráculo fluyera lentamente

-No veo nada- murmuro la pelinegra mientras que agudizaba un poco la mirada

-Entonces trata con tu Sharingan

-¿Eh?- se hizo la desentendida, era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta

-Por favor, ahora te vas a hacer la tonta, eres una Uchiha, y una Hyuuga- dijo con una sonrisa complacida- Cuando no me sirvas de nada venderé tus ojos, seguro que me hare una mina de oro

-Yo, no soy una Uchiha- reprocho

-Deja de negarlo pequeña bastarda- dijo mientras le levantaba el cabello y mostraba el símbolo- agradece que tienes un cabello hermoso, si no, lo cortaría todo para poder exponer ese hermoso símbolo en tu espalda- se tensó al sentir las manos del hombre agarrando todo su cabello, lo estaba recogiendo, saco un poco de hilo y amarro el cabello en una coleta, la cual coloco sobre el hombro derecho de la muchacha- Ahora usa tu Sharingan- pidió "amablemente" mientras que halaba un poco del cabello

-¡Sharingan!

Amy lo vio absolutamente todo.

"¡_Minato!_

_- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a ninguna de ellas_

_- Cállate pequeño mocoso- exclamo el "jefe" mientras que hería de gravedad al rubio, este cayo de rodillas mientras que trataba de sacar la espada clavada en su torax, murió con una sonrisa_

_- Lo siento, no pude salvarlas"_

-¡No!- exclamo la menor deshaciendo el Byakugan y llorando a mares- ¡Minato, él, no!- a Milu se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se disolvieron por el agua

-Ese bastardo- mascullo enojada, agachando la mirada

-Es suficiente, ahora seguiremos- las tres mujeres sollozaban en silencio, mientras que sentían las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas

.

.

.

Espero no me odien por mi tardanza… *se esconde bajo el escritorio*

Casi dos mil palabras xD sé que no fue muy largo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo –no es bonito estar en tu último año de colegio, he estado muy ocupada- espero y les guste el cap, y tratare de traer muy pronto el siguiente :3

A los Reviews! :D

Claudiskin: afasdfsa lo se, la intriga es un gran arma.  
Justo en el blanco, como siempre pelean entre los del clan Hyuuga, pues quise que fuera como en la infancia de Hinata también :3  
Ajá, el amor es demasiado fuerte xD  
Pues, aun no tengo los resultados, pero espero que me haya ido bien n.n'  
Besos a ti también :3

Dniizz: Yo se, soy demasiado cruel con él xD  
Debe ser triste que te rapten en tu primera misión ;w;  
jmmm, pues, de que le pase algo grave, hmmm… esperemos a que llegue su equipo al rescate :D  
Adsafasd y eso me alegra :3  
Tarde demasiado? Espero que no n.n'  
Aun es pronto? Me daras esas galletas de chocolate? *ojitos de gato tierno*

Larareshiram97: Esa era la idea! Intriga everywhere :D espero que leas este también xDD

Espada de cristal: Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí esta la conti :D

Mangetsu hyuga: asdafad lo se *-*  
Me encanta que te encante  
Quiera o no quiera, tendrá que, ya está dicho u.ú  
Arigatoooo ;w; espero que me haya ido bien, aun no dan resultados de los exámenes como tal, pero parece que aun no he perdido nada ewe  
Aquí esta el capi, perdón por la espera n.n'

Chikyuukuma13: Bueno, la cosa es que Amy entro en pánico, pero ya veras que su instinto Uchiha mas bajo saldrá a la luz, y bueno, sus compañeros están llegando en su ayuda :3

Bueno, besos y abrazos de gato para todos, si para ustedes también, los que no comentan pero leen, sii, se lo que hacen, lo veo con mis grandes ojos de gato, asi que, arigato por leer :3

Bye bye~


	7. Salvandola

**Naruto no me pertenece, aburre escribir esto cada capitulo, pero todo sea para que no me caigan federales encima para arrestarme ;w; es del egoísta de Kishimoto-san :3**

**Adafasdsf me tarde demasiado?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Es imposible que los hayamos perdido de vista en menos de dos segundos- mascullo Juugo enojado, era imposible haberlos perdido asi de rápido

-Tal vez, usaron algún jutsu de camuflaje, o se los llevaron a algún lugar cercano escondido- decía el "chico" razonando

-Al menos deshaz ese henge que me estresa- dijo Juugo calmando los nervios para no sacar la parte más violenta de el mismo

-Cálmese Juugo-sensei- pidió Yui mientras que hacía que lo mirara, directo a esos ojos azules- Todo va a estar bien- siguió calmando sin parpadear, el peli naranja se perdió en ese azul y exhalando largamente, se calmó

-¡Estamos cerca!- exclamo dentro de los arboles

-Esa voz- dijo Juugo cuando se disponía a salir

-¿Shinta-chan? ¿Satori-kun? ¿Sai-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban de misión?- pregunto la rubia cuando entraron en su rango de visión

-Juugo- dijo Sai mientras bajaba

-Sai-sensei, yo seguiré con Shinta-chan, de otra manera perderemos el rastro- explico Satori mientras continuaba olfateando- Por fin puedo sentir el olor más fuerte- Sai simplemente asintió

-Estamos rastreando a Amy-chan, fue raptada por unos tipos en la misión, al parecer querían el talismán- explico brevemente Sai- Me temía de que estuvieran vinculados a los mismos atacantes que les toco a ustedes- dijo suspirando- Se puso difícil- dijo un poco cansado

-La primera misión con tu equipo siempre es difícil, Sai

-Pero no cuando sabes de que si algo malo le llega a suceder a Amy-chan, Uchiha-bastardo me matara- dijo al borde del llanto- Me rompió la quijada por una simple broma que hice el día de la presentación del equipo- se quejó mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Asi la cosa cambia- dijo Juugo conteniendo un poco una sonrisa divertida- Sasuke es muy peligroso cuando se trata de Hinata-san o de Amy-chan

-No se preocupe Sai-san, la encontraran, recuerdo que Minato también fue raptado en nuestra primera misión- Juugo suspiro ante el recuerdo, la esposa del Hokague casi lo mata, si no fuera porque él era más fuerte que esa mujer estaría muerto- Deberíamos unirnos a su búsqueda, tal vez nos lleve a Minato- dijo Yui sonriendo, dando un poco de aliento

.

.

.

-Por favor no llores más- pedía el castaño con la mirada triste- Harás llorar a Akane

-Lo lamento- se disculpó conteniendo las lágrimas- Mi mejor amiga entro en peligro, fue secuestrada y fuera de todo soy totalmente incompetente como para salvarla- dijo enojada consigo misma

-Yo también estaba ahí y tampoco pude hacer nada, es más, ni el sensei pudo- dijo quitándole carga de los hombros- No es tu culpa

-Quiero salvarla ya- dijo triste con anhelo de abrazar a su amiga

-Ya la encontraremos, el olor está muy fuerte, está cerca, muy cerca- Akane ladro afirmando lo dicho por Satori, la castaña asintió, sus bichos ya la habían localizado

El castaño tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó con suavidad, infundiéndole valor.

-Eres valiente Shinta-chan, lograremos rescatar a Amy, ya verás que si- entrelazaron sus dedos con suavidad, pero con agilidad como para no perder un ritmo en el avance

-Tú también eres valiente Satori-kun- Akane ladro- Claro que tú también Akane-chan- ese simple gesto, logró sacar una sonrisa en el triste rostro de la castaña, iba a encontrar a su mejor amiga, costara lo que costara

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun- llamo su esposa desde la puerta, este no se inmuto- Sasuke- dijo directa, con la mirada triste, cambio su semblante al ver a su esposo

Estaba arrodillado en la pequeña habitación que le habían hecho a sus familiares fallecidos, su pequeño altar, allí se encontraba una fotografía de los padres del moreno, también la madre de la morena, y por supuesto, Itachi, frente al que Sasuke estaba arrodillado. La mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y lo abrazaba- ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa

-Tengo miedo- confeso sin levantar la mirada- Un miedo mucho mayor, no es miedo a fallar como padre, como esposo, como ninja, como persona, es un miedo mucho más grande- su cuerpo se estremeció un poco- Temo por mi pequeña- respondió mientras levantaba la mirada y clavaba sus ojos negros en los atentos de su esposa, dejándola estupefacta- Nunca había sentido este temor, tan fuerte, recorrerme todo el cuerpo

-Ella estará bien, es muy fuerte- trato de animar mientras le sobaba un poco la espalda, tratando de consolarlo- También siento miedo, naturalmente, me preocupa que le suceda algo, pero, sé que esta con Shinta-chan y Satori-kun, ellos también la cuidaran

-Más le vale a Sai que mi hija llegue sana y salva, o si no lo tomare del cuello y…- empezó a dramatizar todo lo que le iba a hacer

-Cálmate Sasuke- dijo su esposa mientras lo detenía- Todo saldrá bien, y deprimirnos no nos hará ningún bien, tenemos que confiar en nuestra pequeña- dijo suspirando largamente, el moreno la abrazó

-Tienes razón- suspiro acariciando los cabellos de su esposa- Hinata- la llamo despacio

-¿Si?

-¿Soy muy molesto cuando me pongo asi?- un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, se sentía tan estúpido preguntando esas cosas

-Para nada Sasuke- respondió mientras le daba un beso en los labios

.

.

.

-Bien hecho chicos, han encontrado el escondite- dijo Sai en un susurro- Debemos estar preparados para atacar, tengan cuidado, puede que tengan más rehenes

-Hai- Respondieron los dos subordinados, Yui asintió y Juugo dibujo una sonrisa macabra

-¡Empecemos!

Salieron de su escondite y entraron a lo que parecía el castillo de la princesa Mio, empezaron a atacar a varios ninjas que se opusieron a su entrada, la misión de rescate apenas comenzaba.

-¡Gatsuga!- exclamo Satori e hizo la técnica junto a Akane

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- exclamo Yui y comenzó con simple taijutsu, no gastaría más chakra de lo que consumían los bunshin

Sai dibujaba a grandes velocidades animales que atacaban, Juugo iba abriendo paso junto a Shinta, quien aún no revelaba su clan

_-Recuerda que tu arma secreta es que no saben de qué clan eres- _escucho las palabras de su padre, debía mantenerse incógnita respecto a eso por ahora

-¡Camino abierto!- exclamo Juugo con una voz medio macabra, el sello de Orochimaru trataba de controlarlo

-¡Sigan!- exclamo Sai mientras que los menores seguían al peli naranja

-¡Amy!- exclamaron los dos menores al verla allí frente a ellos, atada, con la mirada hacia el piso

-¡Esperen!- exclamaron unos bunshin de Yui, dos tomaron a cada menor mientras que otros dos se adelantaban y caían en la trampa del enemigo, desapareciendo al instante

-Estuvo cerca- murmuro con alivio

-Vaya, no puedo creer que en un día hayan logrado encontrarlas, buen trabajo- hablo el jefe emergiendo de una sombra- Pero me temo de que ellas aun no pueden irse, necesito a mi oráculo por su puesto- dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de Mio, esta se resistió girando la cara a un lado- También necesito a mi ninja sensorial, me ha dado problemas, aparte de ser un poco grosera tuve que encerrarla en este tanque de agua porque se desvanecía con nada, pobrecilla- dijo mientras que acariciaba el tanque de agua donde se hallaba la peli roja- Pero aún más importante, necesito la manera de ver el oráculo, mi pequeño Sharingan- dijo acariciando las mejillas de la menor

-No te atrevas a tocarla- Satori sentía su sangre hervir, sin embargo la frase fue dicha por la enojada Aburame- Entréganos a Amy por las buenas, o sufrirás

-Tranquila, te la devolveré en unos años, cuando ya no la necesite y le haya sacado los ojos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, ambos menores estaban enojados, Satori tomo a Shinta antes de que esta saliera corriendo a atacar al hombre, podrían haber más trampas regadas

-¿Quieres pelear? Entonces peleare contigo- dijo decidida Yui tomando la delantera

-No, yo peleare con él- dijo Shinta deshaciéndose del agarre de Satori y corriendo hacia el hombre, evito varias trampas y llego para golpearlo justo en la mejilla

-Tranquila pequeña- dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca y la giraba dejándole el brazo torcido tras la espalda- O acaso tú también quieres ser parte de mi colección, querida Aburame- los ojos de la chica denotaban la sorpresa que sentía, la había descubierto, pero ella, no los tenía fuera, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- formulo Sai, la pregunta se encontraba muy enojado, ahora no tendría a un Uchiha enojado, también tendría a un Aburame

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? Eso es fácil, intento de Sensei, mi habilidad es extraña, muy poco vista, sabes

-¿Qué clase de habilidad?- formulo Yui que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, tratando de calmar las ansias psicópatas de su sensei

-Sé que junto a tu hermano eres capaz de hacer un rasengan, y eres bastante mala para otra cosa que no sea el kage bunshin, ¿me equivoco? Además sé que estos senseis son un poco, hmm, malos… aquel peli rojo solo puede golpear mientras que entra en un estado de demencia, mientras que tu solo dibujas animalitos en tus pergaminos

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamo Satori cansado de escuchar como humillaba a todos, no lo soportaba, en cualquier momento perdería los estribos y atacaría, a diferencia de Shinta, no podría evitar trampas, no tendría tiempo para pensar, entraría en un estado animal

-Tranquilo que no me olvido de ti pequeño Inuzuka- era un hecho, ese hombre sabía exactamente las habilidades de todos- Bueno, ¿no que alguien iba a pelear contra mí?- dijo aburrido mientras tiraba hacia un lado a Shinta, lanzándola hacia el suelo, Satori con sus ojos verdes rasgados, corrió tras el hombre y empezó a pelear

-¡Ah!- mascullo estrellándose contra las baldosas, cayendo frente a Amy- Lo siento, como siempre soy inservible- murmuro al borde de las lágrimas, tenía a su amiga tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, quería levantarse y desatarla, luego correr hacia Satori y huir los tres juntos, pero, no podía, se sentía débil, se sentía inútil, no podía mover un musculo

-No digas eso- murmuro Amy con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- Eres muy útil, siempre has estado defendiéndome, lo único que hago es llorar y esperar a que me consuelen- sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas

-No es tiempo para eso- dijo Milu desde el tanque de agua lo más bajo que pudo- Desátala Shinta-chan y huyan hacia Sai-sensei- Shinta se limpió las pocas lagrimas que trataron de salir y con decisión se colocó de pie, empezó a romper nudos, un Kunai se dirigió hacia ella, una barrera de Kikaichu la protegió del ataque

-Tienes buenos reflejos, Aburame- dijo el hombre mientras que peleaba tranquilamente contra el enojado Inuzuka, Sai planeaba estrategias para rescatar a las tres mujeres restantes, Milu, Mio y la reina Shion

-Yui, yo iré a buscar a la reina Shion, tu quédate aquí junto a Juugo y mi equipo, te los encargo- rogo mientras agachaba la cabeza, Yui asintió con la cabeza

-¡Sai-sensei!- exclamo Shinta- Llévelos, ellos percibirán por usted- exclamo mientras que una horda de bichos volaba hacia Sai, este asintió y corrió por los pasillos del castillo

.

.

.

-Creo que ya es como hora de que salga de aquí- murmuro "Yui" mientras que concentraba fuerza, de un solo golpe tiro la reja al suelo- A correr- murmuro para sí mientras huía hábilmente

-¿Esa no es la rubia que atrapamos hace un rato?- pregunto un hombre a su compañero al verla correr

-No, no lo soy- respondió mientras los noqueaba, cambio su apariencia, volvía a ser Minato

-Debo encontrar a Amy-chan, algo me dice que no está bien- se dijo para sí mismo corriendo por los pasillos del palacio

.

.

.

Owww, les gusto la aparición de los padres? Diganme que si *w*

Asfasda para los que me preguntaron, pues si, digamos que me fue bien, la verdad me sorprendi bastante con mis notas de matemáticas y física *-* me fue muy bien, adsasfasdad, bueno ya, dejándome de lado, aquí tienen respuesta a los reviews! :3

Espada de cristal: Muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante ewe esperaste con muchas ansias? Lamento la demora xD gracias por meterme a tus favoritos *-*

Chikyuukuma13: lo se ;w; soy muy cruel, no debería hacerle esto a Amy-chan, pero te juro que mejorara ;w;

Dniizz: Yo también lo quiero DD: el maldito esta muy preocupado  
Si, esa también es una buena opción, y lo estoy pensando seriamente ewe ya veras como salen de esa  
Galleta! *come como loca* Gachas! :3  
Aquí esta pronto :3

Evangelin: Gracias, me gusta que te encante ewe asdfasfd la verdad no estaba segura si Amy me estaba quedando como una Hyuuga Uchiha de verdad xD arigato! :3  
Eres muy perspicaz, acaso lees mi mente e.é ya veras como salen las cosas  
Me cuidare mucho, soy un gato juicioso :3 aquí esta el próximo capi xD

Yuuki No Kesshoo: No lo se ;w; espero que nada malo ;w;  
Aafasdada lo se, se escucha tan Kawaii~ :3

Bueno gente, gracias por leer este capi :3 solo quiero decir, que ya muy pronto se me vendrá el final encima ;w; roguemos todos juntos para que no se me ocurra alguna estupidez ;w;

Hasta el próximo :3

Beshosh y abashosh de gato :3 asi, asi como besan y abrazan los gatos (?)


	8. El mangekyo despierta

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, no me maten por la demora TT-TT**

**Se que me tarde en subir el siguiente cap, pero como premio fue un poquito mas largo :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai seguía a los bichos por todo el palacio, sus ratones habían sido dispersos hace rato también, pero no encontraban nada, tenía fe en que los Kikaichu la encontrarían primero.

Después de varios minutos de recorrido, parecía que los bichos habían encontrado algo, había una puerta al final de un oscuro pasillo, estaba cerca, algo le decía que sí.

Abrió la puerta y allí se hallaba un trono.

-¿Shion-san?- pregunto adentrándose en la habitación, después de haber entrado la puerta se cerró con fuerza, lo que parecía ser la reina Shion se desvaneció, era un clon de sombra, tras el sintió una presencia y saco su espada corta en defensa ante el Kunai que lo atacaba

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto una voz femenina pero demandante a la vez

-Vengo en son de paz- trato de explicar, pero no estaba seguro si esa persona era confiable- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres algún atacante de la reina Shion?

-¿Y cómo sé que el atacante no eres tú y quieras sacarme información a mí?- devolvió la pregunta, recelosa ante lo que sabia

-Confía en mi- dijo alzando su brazo libre, ya que con el otro aun sostenía su espada que a su vez retenía el Kunai

-Dime tu nombre- dijo sin bajar su arma, Sai al ver que la mujer no bajaría su arma hasta que dijera su nombre decidió arriesgarse

-Mi nombre es Sai, de Konoha, vine en una misión diferente pero atraparon a una de mis subordinadas, mi equipo y yo vinimos a buscarla y nos topamos con este problema más grande

-Asi que de Konoha, han hecho mal su trabajo, la reina Shion-sama aún debe permanecer escondida, no está segura, y fuera de todo, la vida de la princesa Mio-san está en peligro- dijo refunfuñando mientras guardaba su Kunai

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas- dijo Sai mientras que guardaba su espada igualmente

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte?- respondió altanera

-Porque soy un aliado, y porque pronto solucionaremos esto- respondió Sai caminando hacia el interior de la habitación, la mujer lo siguió y Sai pudo ver mejor su silueta

-Mi nombre es Kamira Kuroneko, mi nombre es extranjero, pero mi apellido es del clan Kuroneko, de los kanjis gato negro, soy de la aldea de la roca, y soy la guardaespaldas de la reina Shion-sama desde hace diez años- respondió cruzándose de brazos, Sai pudo admirar la belleza de las facciones de la muchacha, su piel totalmente diferente a la suya, se veía bronceada como la de Naruto-kun, sus ojos eran cafés, pero de lejos se veían negros, tan negros como los propios, inconscientemente se acercó a ella, a sus ojos que lo atraían, una cachetada lo saco de su hipnosis

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sai sobándose la mejilla golpeada

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- pregunto nerviosa

-Es que, tus ojos, se ven tan, cafés- un pequeño rosa se dejó ver en las mejillas de la morena, entonces se fijó en su lunar en la mejilla izquierda, pequeño, imperceptible, pero hermoso

-Se ven cafés, porque son cafés- respondió girando, Sai se quedó embobado viendo el largo cabello de la muchacha, castaño oscuro, atado en una coleta alta, llegaba hasta su cintura y se veía un poco ondulado- Mira, no dices que eres aliado, será mejor que te lleve con Shion-sama para que le comentes como está la situación- dijo la mujer tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué había flaqueado de esa manera ante la cercanía del moreno? Además, sus mejillas ardían en calor, ¿será que ese ninja traía algún virus extraño que afecto su sistema inmunológico y bajo sus defensas provocando una fiebre? Esperaba que no, ella odiaba enfermarse

-¿Puedo decirte Kamira?- pregunto para no tener que decir su apellido

-Ya lo hiciste- respondió cruzando la habitación y abriendo un pasadizo que seguro llevaría a la reina Shion

-Me gustas- declaro abiertamente

-Claro que no, no te puede gustar una persona que acabas de conocer, mucho menos yo- murmuro bajito

-Pero, enserio, me atraes mucho- ella no era fea, como Sakura o Ino

-No te atraigo, estas mal de la cabeza

-Si me atraes- reafirmo- Y puede que este mal de la cabeza, muchas personas dicen eso, ¿puedo dibujarte alguna vez?- la belleza de la chica era simple, pero a la vez complicada, era eso lo que la hacía hermosa

-Tal vez- respondió en un suspiro, mientras que hacía unos sellos, la pared de piedra se movió, tras esta se movió otra, y después quedo una más con un sello, la morena salto y quito el sello de protección, la pared final fue removida y revelo una gran, gran habitación- He vuelto- anuncio mientras se adentraba a la habitación, unas personas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación se colocaron de pie, alegres por su llegada, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios que tiraban a blanco se levantó caminando hacia ella

-Bienvenida de vuelta Kamira-chan

-Muchas gracias por esperarme Shion-sama, he traído a este hombre que dice ser de Konoha, va a explicarles la situación actual, todos giraron a ver a Sai

-Holi- murmuro levantando un brazo, se sentía nervioso ante todas las miradas de esa gente

.

.

.

-Yo no creo que estén bien- sopeso el moreno con voz grave, los ojos negros clavados en la mesa

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto el castaño mientras que ajustaba sus gafas

-Es su primera misión, tal vez están explorando, aunque dudo que les haya salido algo más, es decir, Satori esta con ellas, ¿qué les podría pasar?- los dos genios sudaron frio

-¿Te parece si empezamos a planear algo para ir a buscarlos?- pregunto el de gafas

-¡Shino! ¿Estas dudando de mi hijo?- pregunto herido en el orgullo de padre

-No, no, no es eso- trataba de excusarse el Aburame-_Piensa Shino, piensa- _se decía a sí mismo- No confió en lo que tu hijo podría hacerle a mi hija

-¿Tu hija?

-Ella parece ser que siente algo hacia tu hijo- Shino hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras que el Inuzuka reía complacido

-Satori-kun es todo un galán, no lo puedo evitar Shino, lleva mis genes

-¡Y eso es lo que me preocupa!- exclamo el Aburame perdiendo los papeles por un segundo, respiro tratando de calmarse

-Hey, ya, déjenlo, luego arreglan sus problemas de familia- ambos se avergonzaron de su momento infantil, Sasuke perdía los estribos

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- pregunto Kiba retomando papeles

-Propongo que esperemos una semana más- dijo Shino, los otros dos padres lo vieron preocupado- Quiero decir, es su primera misión, tal vez se retrasaron, si en una semana no han regresado, le diremos al Hokague

-Nada de Hokages, nada de eso- dijo Sasuke, los otros dos lo miraron interrogante

-¿Por qué?

-Ese estúpido Usuratonkachi planea dejar que algo malo les pase

-Por favor no digas eso- dijo Kiba con una risilla, Sasuke estaba siendo paranoico, muy, paranoico

-Tengo miedo, sí- afronto tras la larga mirada burlona de Kiba- Sé que Naruto no nos dejara ir, bueno en parte tiene razón, ellos deben superar esto solos para que puedan crecer, pero eso no le quita el miedo, ¿qué tal que algo malo les llegue a suceder en verdad?- los otros dos lo miraron comprensivo, en parte tenía razón

-Está bien, entonces si en una semana no han regresado, nos escaparemos, iremos en su búsqueda- dijo Shino

-Trate cada uno por su lado, de la manera más discreta, sacar algo de información sobre los sitios a donde sería la misión, y con qué cosas se podría cruzar- dijo Sasuke

-Tu serias el indicado para eso- Kiba no tenía ganas de colaborar

-Sí, pero solo escuche que tenían que ir por un talismán, Naruto ha escondido las copias de las peticiones de misiones, creo que él sabe que podría llegar a este extremo de buscar a los chicos, asi que tendremos que buscar de otras maneras- explico brevemente, los otros dos asintieron, Akamaru, quien estaba bajo la mesa escuchando calladamente las instrucciones ladro bajo en modo de afirmación también

.

.

.

Los tres menores luchaban arduamente contra "el jefe" mientras que la rubia y el peli naranja batallaban con los refuerzos que llegaban.

-Ya casi no percibo ningún enemigo- reporto Yui mientras que trataba de continuar luchando, se sentía cansada, no habían parado por media hora, sin contar que llevaban días sin dormir por concentrarse en la misión

-Tranquila, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, solo es cuestión de que te concentres- dijo su sensei tratando de calmarla, sabía que Yui estaba llegando a ese límite donde planea rendirse

-¡Ahh!- la morena Uchiha Hyuuga fue estampada contra una pared cercana- Maldita sea- mascullo escupiendo sangre

-Eres buena, a pesar de ser un simple hibrido- ya todos sabían cuál era la verdadera habilidad del líder, desmoralizar a su oponente, acabando con su autoestima para dejarlo débil

-Pues este hibrido llegará a ser muy fuerte- le respondió mientras se limpiaba la sangre, el jefe se sujetaba su brazo derecho, esa pequeña mocosa era muy fuerte, fuera de todo, su autoestima parecía estar forjada en hierro, era inderrotable, no sentía su brazo derecho ya que ella había bloqueado su flujo de chakra en todo el brazo

-Alguien necesita ayuda- un rubio entraba por la puerta, como si nada

-¡Minato!- exclamaron sorprendidos, este solo sonrió complacido, había llegado en el mejor momento

-Era hora de que llegaras, te retrasaste bastante- dijo su hermana rubia girándolo a ver complacida

-¡No! ¡Lárgate!- exclamo Amy corriendo hacia él

-¿Qué te pasa Amy?- pregunto confundido, ¿qué sucedía con ella?

-No entiendes nada, lárgate de aquí, lo más lejos que puedas- la peli roja que aún seguía en el tanque de agua sollozaba bajo, mientras que la pelinegra lloraba desconsolada, el jefe había logrado bajarle la autoestima

-¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes?- pregunto mientras entraba-No conozco tus razones- dijo mientras que la veía fijamente, se sentía un poco enojado por esa actitud- Pero te guste o no peleare

-¡Vete!- chillo antes de romper en lágrimas- ¡Minato!- rogo con ojos suplicantes mientras el pasaba junto a ella, hacia el jefe

-Voy a defenderlas a todas, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a ninguna de ellas- Amy cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapo sus oídos, ninguno entendía lo que sucedía, el jefe solo reía complacido, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se agacho a recoger con su mano izquierda la espada que poseía la peli roja

-Cállate pequeño mocoso- Minato se acercó con un Kunai, el jefe blandió su espada, clavándosela en el abdomen, Minato la tomo del extremo tratando de sacarla

-¡Minato!- exclamo la morena mientras lloraba con mayor intensidad, corrió hacia el cuerpo del rubio que caía al suelo, lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de sacar la espada clavada en su abdomen, la mirada de la pequeña morena se puso sombría, sus ojos se escondieron tras su cabello, el jefe empezó a reírse como un desquiciado, todos veían horrorizados, acaso… ¿Minato acababa de morir?

-Tu, pagaras por esto- la morena levanto su oscura mirada, allí brillaba un sharingan, muchísimo más poderoso del que hubiesen visto, era el mangekyou

-¡No puedo creer que tan lejos he llegado! ¡Tengo un mangekyou!- festejaba el desquiciado jefe

-Crees que tienes un mangekyou, para empezar, nunca tuviste ni el Sharingan- murmuro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad en ese fuerte color rojo sangre, el patrón de su Sharingan era como ver el Byakugan, solo que no estaba ese blanco puro, se veía rojo, de un color como la sangre, se veía el centro negro, pero alrededor, donde se encontraba ese rojo sangre, habían rayas negras, como si fuese un Byakugan sangriento (N/a: disculpen si la descripción no es muy gráfica, pero no sé cómo explicarlo xD)

-Es…- murmuro Satori

-Ha desarrollado el Mangekyou- dijo aterrada la castaña

-Te vas a arrepentir- mascullo la morena mientras una gota de sangre salía de sus ojos, el hombre empezó a retorcerse de dolor, había empezado el efecto del mangekyou, sentía como sus canales del chakra se desbordaban, cayo de rodillas al fallarle las piernas y lanzaba gritos de dolor, en eso llegaron Sai, Kamira y la reina Shion

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- más nadie les puso atención

-Amy, Amy mírame, estoy bien- le pedía el rubio recostado en sus piernas- Mírame- le pidió mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos ensangrentadas, acababa de sacarse la espada del tórax, su herida se cerraba lentamente- Mírame, todo estará bien- la morena dirigió sus ojos a él, pero el efecto del Mangekyou lo afecto de igual manera

-¡Minato!- otra lagrima de sangre broto, se sentía como un monstro, acababa de herir a Minato, no se podía detener, el Mangekyou no se iba

-¡Amy! ¿Qué sucede?- le llamo Sai, ella giro la mirada a él, cayendo en el efecto del Mangekyo, inmediatamente aparto los ojos a un rincón, donde nadie se cruzaría con su mirada

-Es mi Mangekyou, lo siento, lo siento- más lagrimas brotaban, era peligrosa para todos

-Está bien- Minato le acaricio la cabeza, Amy quiso girar hacia él, pero él puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos- Cierra los ojos Amy, te prometo que todo estará bien- ella confiando en él cerro los ojos, con cuidado Minato separo su mano y vendo los ojos de la morena- Ahora yo cuidare de ti- le prometió mientras que con ayuda de un bunshin la colocaba sobre su espalda

-Sai, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la castaña mientras el ataque paraba, ya sentía como su chakra se regulaba y el ataque se reducía, asi sería el Mangekyou de su alumna, era muy poderoso y aturdidor

-Ya, ya estoy mejor- dijo respirando agitadamente

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Satori tomo a "el jefe" que trataba de huir Shinta lo amarro

-Kyoki Kurumisawa- la reina Shion pronuncio su nombre y todos se sorprendieron, era el mismo apellido de Mio

-Hola, Shion-sama- saludo el moreno con una cara desquiciada

-¿Alguien nos podría explicar?- pregunto Yui confundida

-Mi apellido y el de mi hija, Kurumisawa, es el mismo apellido de mi fallecido esposo, Kaze Kurumisawa- Este hombre de aquí es Kyoki Kurumisawa, su hermano- todos lo vieron sorprendidos, Mio simplemente agacho la cabeza avergonzada, esa no era una persona que le gustase agregar en su familia

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay de su habilidad especial? ¿No debería ser algo que venga de su clan?- pregunto Sai sorprendido

-Esa habilidad solo la posee Kyoki, a cambio Kaze era muy bueno en el ninjutsu y el taijutsu, quería superar siempre a su hermano a quien le daban un trato especial por su valiosa habilidad

-Pero, si las cosas se dieron de esa manera, ¿Por qué es Kyoki quien quiere agredirlas y quedarse con el país de los demonios?

-Yo iba a ser quien se casara con la Reina Shion, pero mi hermano me quito mi lugar

-No es asi, yo me enamore de Kaze, era un hombre que luchaba por lo que quería, y ponía dedicación en todo, no quería casarme con Kyoki porque nunca sentí amor hacia el- se explicó la reina

-¡Tu debiste ser mía y no el inútil de Kaze!- protesto el hombre- Asi todo esto sería mío

-Nada de esto será tuyo

-No sabes el dolor que sentí cuando me cambiaste por mi hermano- había cambiado la estrategia y todos lo notaron- El dolor que aun siento al recordar como tú me rechazaste

-¿Cuánto más planeas decir mentiras Kyoki?- la reina lo miro despectiva, ese hombre siempre le dio nauseas, haciéndose pasar como el importante, no merecía el amor de nadie, era tan odioso, siempre interesado, creyéndose mucho por su habilidad- Nunca tuviste oportunidad y nunca la tendrás, es hora de que yo misma acabe con ese dolor tuyo- la reina saco una daga de su elegante kimono, todos la vieron sorprendido- Lo siento, pero es mejor que te vallas para siempre- todos giraron la mirada, Mio agacho su vista al suelo, no quería verlo

-Adiós Shion, aunque no lo creas, siempre quise casarme contigo- la reina lo mato, de un golpe certero al corazón

-Mentiroso- susurro la reina retirándose del cuerpo que caía a peso natural- Muchas gracias por cumplir con su misión, han sido de gran ayuda para el país de los demonios

Los demás liberaron a las dos mujeres que continuaban captivas.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, la misión se ha alargado mucho- dijo Juugo

-Este es su talismán reina Shion, lo recuperamos de una de las cuevas- dijo Satori mientras le entregaba el talismán por el que habían salido inicialmente, se lo había quitado a uno de los hombres con los que peleo dentro del palacio

-Muchas gracias niños, han sido de gran ayuda en esta misión, lleven a su amiga a casa, necesita descansar

-Nuestra misión termina aquí también reina Shion, su hija ya está a salvo en casa, y su reino también- ahora era momento de que el equipo de los mayores se despidiera

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, estoy en deuda de nuevo con Naruto-kun, ha encargado a valiosos ninjas para esta misión- la reina sonrió agradecida

-Adiós Mio-sama, por favor deja de aparentar edad que no tienes- se despidió la peli roja mientras reía, la morena simplemente protesto con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo

-Adiós, gracias por todo

-Kamira, ven conmigo- pidió el moreno

-Yo, tengo que proteger a la reina Shion, no puedo dejarla

-Reina Shion, se lo suplico, deje ir a Kamira, creo que he hallado el amor en ella, y no quiero separarme de ella por nada- pidió Sai, inclinándose ante la reina

-Ella es libre de irse si asi lo desea- Sai la giro a ver con ojos brillantes, la decisión dependía de ella

-Yo…- titubeo un poco, no sabía qué hacer, y ¿si todo salía mal? ¿Qué haría? No tendría cara para volver ante la reina Shion

-Por favor- no podía negar que se había enamorado de Sai, fue como amor a primera vista

-Yo… iré contigo- declaro inclinando la cabeza, con las mejillas encendidas, Sai sonrio ampliamente, y se dirigió hacia ella

-Gracias, Kamira-chan- la morena se sonrojo más, eso se oía tan, chan…

-Hm… vamos antes de que me arrepienta

.

.

.

uchiha uzumaki 28 . deviant art . com

Y ahi se encuentra un dibujazo hecho por mi (uff si dibujazo) de mas o menos como me imagino el Byakugan de Amy-chan, aunque eso es lo mas cerca a lo que pude llegar de un dibujo que merezca ser llamado dibujo (soy un asco dibujando TT-TT)

Kyah~ Sai por fin se enamoró, ¿no es tierno? *-*

Les gusto la aparición de los padres *-* ayy díganme que si xD Ese Sasuke-kun le infunde paranoia a los otros dos xDDD me muero de la risa

:O Amy ha desatado su Byakugan, y ahora? ¿Quien podrá salvarnos? xD

Vale, Minato esta bien, al ser hijos de Naruto ambos tienen parte del chakra de Kyubi circulando por sus canales, asi que se curan de una manera rápida, no tan rápida como Naruto, pero si rápida

A los comentarios! :3

Dniizz: Shii, Sasuke-kun quiere arreglar errores del pasado y no ser como Fugaku-san  
Lamento la demora TT-TT no merezco perdón TT^TT

Evangelin: Lo supe porque yo también leo mentes (?) jajaja nah que mentira, obviamente, a todos nos gustaría leer mentes, ¿no? Asfadafa  
Aquí la continue :3 afasdafs me alegra que te gustara :3 disculpame la espera, pero aquí esta *-*

Espada de Cristal: me encanta que te encante :3 te deje con ansias, soy un monstruo, TT-TT pero aquí esta la conti :3

Me voy a ver Bakemonogatari xD espero traer pronto la conti :3

Cuidense, coman bien, coman chocolate, y nos escribimos en el próximo cap :3

Beshosh y abashosh de gato para todos nya :3


	9. Regresa a Casa

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, que cada día esta más loco TT-TT**

**Lamento no subir en el fin de semana, me puse a hacer aseo en mi cuarto y me enferme TT-TT carajo, quien se enferma haciéndole aseo a su propia habitación TT^TT yo!**

**Ya me queje mucho xD lean :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Yui quien acababa de practicar un simple ninjutsu medico sobre los ojos de Amy para detener el sangrado

-Sí, creo que ha dejado de sangrar- respondió mientras se aferraba más a Minato- Arigato, Yui-nee-chan

-No es nada Amy-chan, ahora trata de dormir un poco mientras el viaje de regreso, trataremos de no hacer pausas para llegar más pronto- la morena asintió y decidió que dejaría a su mente descansar un rato, se concentró en el sonido del viento al pasar, en el cantar de los pájaros que atraía Juugo-san, en las voces de sus amigos, quienes se escuchaban más tranquilos, a veces escuchaba leves risas por las riñas de los hermanos Uzumaki, y las peleas de Milu y Minato

-Haremos una pausa, ya anocheció- anuncio Juugo, sentí como Minato caía en el suelo

-Nos daremos un baño, me siento totalmente sudada- dijo Yui mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta y la dejaba junto al su bolso con sus armas- Vamos todas juntas, mientras tanto Satori-kun, Minato-nii-chan, Juugo-sensei y Sai-sensei harán guardia- Sentí como unos brazos me desprendían de la espalda de Minato y me alejaban

¡Minato!- exclame asustada

-Cálmate Amy-chan, soy yo, vamos a darnos un baño, seguro tienes calor

-Kamira-chan, no te quedes atrás, ven con nosotras- exclamo Milu, que envidia, todos conocían ya a la novia de Sai-sensei y yo aún no la he podido ver

-Esto apesta- murmure enojada, quería verla

-Sí, ya necesitábamos de un baño- se carcajeo Yui

Nos fuimos acercando a un pequeño arrollo, lo percibí por el sonido del agua corriendo, Yui me bajo con suavidad.

-Espera un segundo y te ayudare con tu ropa- escuche como la ropa de Yui caía

-Hmm, el agua esta fría- escuche la voz de Milu quien probablemente ya estaba metida hasta el cuello de agua

-¿Fría? ¡Esta helada!- replico Kamira tras entrar también, su voz tenía un tono neutro pero a la vez infantil

-No puede estar tan fría- dijo Yui escuche sus pasos y su voz alejarse

-Yui…

-Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo- escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga junto a mí- Déjame te ayudo con eso- me ayudo a quitarme la ropa y a dejarla en un lugar lejos del agua

-¡Ayy! ¡Esta fría!- escuche quejarse a Yui- ¿Alguien maneja un Katon?

-Amy-chan- respondió Shinta guiándome más cerca del agua- Salgan un momento, yo moveré tu cabeza Amy-chan tu solo has lo sellos y deja salir el Katon

-¿Estas segura? ¿No le haré daño a nadie?

-Confía en mi- movió mi cabeza un poco hacia abajo y hacia un lado- ¿Preparada?- asentí

-¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!- deje que mi elemento fluyera sobre lo que sea que estaba apuntando, sentí el calor emanar inmediatamente

-Perfecto

-Bien hecho Amy-chan- todas entraron lentamente al agua, supongo que por lo caliente

-Ahh esta perfecta- murmuro Yui

-Guau, eres genial Amy-chan- me felicito Kamira, simplemente me sonroje y asentí

-Supongo que si

-¿Chicas están todas bien?- pregunto la agitada voz de Satori-kun

-¡Ahh!- exclamamos Shinta-chan y yo mientras que nos hundíamos en el agua

-¡Sa-sa-satori-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exclamo Shinta totalmente nerviosa

-Escuchamos la explosión del Katon de Amy-chan y nos preocupamos

-¡Mi-mi-mi-mi-minato!- exclame mientras me cubría y probablemente ardía de lo roja

-Solo calentábamos un poco el agua, no sean tan preocupados, váyanse- esa era la enojada voz de Yui

-Bien, bien, no te pongas asi- replico su hermano mientras que probablemente arrastraba el cuerpo sangrante de Satori- Cálmate Satori-kun, si no perderás tres litros de sangre

-Pe-pechos- murmuraba el castaño

-El agua fría regresa con la corriente- protesto Milu mientras que chapoteaba por aquí y por allá

-Yo, yo podría hacer algo respecto a eso- murmuro Kamira que se encontraba un poco atrás mío, sentí una vibración en la tierra y un gran estruendo

-Guau, manejas el Doton, genial- dijo sorprendida Shinta-chan

-Sí, soy de Iwa, asi que, ese es mi elemento- dijo un poco avergonzada sin perder ese toque infantil en su voz, puedo apostar a que esta sonrojada

Terminamos de bañarnos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos ya cambiadas de nuevo.

-Amy-chan, mantén tus ojos cerrados hare un cambio de vendas en tus ojos, Shinta-chan, ayúdame por favor

-Claro Yui-chan- sentí como retiraban las vendas alrededor de mi cabeza

-¿Puedo descansar un poco la mirada? Me estresa estar tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados

-Claro, descansa mientras los chicos se bañan- abrí los ojos con lentitud, parpadee varias veces, me quede mirando el cielo estrellado del anochecer, la brisa era fresca en mi frente, me sentía un poco más libre- Amy-chan

-¿Si, Yui-chan?

-¿Puedo probar algo?

-Claro- escuche como se formaba un bunshin

-No cierres los ojos

-Bueno- mantuve mi mirada en el cielo, pero unos ojos claros se interpusieron, abrí aún más los ojos, sorprendida, el bunshin desapareció después de un par de segundos

-Genial, es como ver el Byakugan pero en rojo- murmuro la rubia

-Yui-chan, eso fue muy imprudente, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo era un bunshin

-Pero las consecuencias pudieron llegar hasta ti

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Yo también quiero verlos- imprudente como solo es Shinta-chan, se acercó a ver mis ojos también, nos miramos por tres largos segundos antes de que Yui pudiera reaccionar y quitar bruscamente a Shinta de mi vista

-Eso fue aún más imprudente Shinta-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Genial, se veían tan rojos

-¿No te duele nada?- pregunte preocupada

-Estoy perfecta, pero guau, eran tan rojos, geniales Amy-chan

-¿No te hizo efecto el Sharingan?

-Pues estoy perfecta- insistió

-¿Tal vez, podría ser, que el efecto ya ha pasado?

-No, el efecto continua, porque el bunshin desapareció, sin embargo parece que puedes controlarlo un poco, no ataco a Shinta-chan, eso ya es un avance- cerré los ojos y me incorpore, luego fije mi vista en el suelo, habían un par de animalillos que pasaban por allí, me quede viendo directamente a una serpiente que rondaba por allí, esta empezó a retorcerse tras cinco segundos de contacto visual

-Parece que mi Sharingan empieza a hacer efecto tras cinco segundos de contacto visual

-Asi que asi es como realmente funciona, es por eso que el "jefe" no cayo enseguida de hacer contacto visual

-Exacto- afirme

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato más sin la venda, o la coloco ya?

-Colócala ya

-Bien, entonces ayúdame a limpiar los rastros de sangre Shinta-chan- percibí como Shinta asentía y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que su trabajo fuera más fácil

.

.

.

-Algo no anda bien- murmuro Sasuke enojado- Una de mis serpientes ha muerto, algo ronda el bosque de camino a casa

-Cálmate Sasuke, ha de ser algún animal que la cazo

-Claro que no Kiba, son serpientes que solo pueden ser percibidas por ninjas, alguien o algo ronda el bosque, y ha destruido mi serpiente

-Cálmate, ya solo queda un día, si mañana en la mañana no regresan, iremos a buscarlos- intervino Shino con voz calmada

-Hn- murmuro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos enojado, era muy extraño y su preocupación subía aún mas

.

.

.

Solo quedaba día y medio de camino, pero Juugo-sensei nos dijo que era mejor continuar en la noche para que llegáramos más o menos en la mañana.

-Estás cansado Minato, si quieres podemos parar un rato- le susurre con algo de sueño

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, descanse bastante en el baño, por cierto, gracias por el agua caliente- me sonroje un poco

-En realidad no fue nada, también hay que agradecerle a Kamira-chan que hizo con su Doton que el agua no corriera y se colocara fría de nuevo

-Sí, también a ella

-Minato

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?- pregunte con un ligero ardor en las mejillas

-Es bastante linda- murmuro- tiene el cabello tan o tal vez más largo que el tuyo, pero es castaño, tiene ojos cafés y no lo sé, su tez es un poco bronceada como la de Oto-chan

-Hm, una chica linda- no me ayudaba mucho, pero supongo que a Sai-sensei le gusta y bueno, eso es lo que importa

-Ya casi llegamos, parece que llegaremos para el amanecer- murmuro Minato

-Me gustaría ver el amanecer

-En ese caso me adelantare para que puedas verlo sin herir a nadie- susurro mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-Mi-minato- proteste con un ardor fuerte en las mejillas, ese estúpido rubio la hacía siempre poner tan sofocada y avergonzada- No es necesario que lo hagas por mi

-No me molesta en absoluto hacer algo por ti, estaría dispuesto a cumplir todos tus deseos- lo escuche murmurar muy bajito, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más- Ya veo la entrada de Konoha, anuncio con un tono de voz animado, asentí mientras me aferraba más a él, escuche como una cadena de clones se formaba y subía, alto muy alto

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte al sentir una brisa fresca y un poco fría en la cara

-En la puerta principal de Konoha- un clon me ayudo a bajar de su espalda, él se deshizo de la venda en mi cabeza y me giro, vi de lleno el amanecer, un radiante sol salía tras el monte de los Hokagues unas pocas aves volaban alrededor, la aldea se encontraba en quietud. Me fije en qué lugar estábamos, estábamos en la gran muralla que protege la aldea, sobre la puerta principal de la aldea, estábamos literalmente en la entrada de Konoha

-Gracias Minato- susurre bajando la mirada, quise verlo a los ojos pero me contuve, lo heriría, no quería hacer eso

-No es nada, ya te lo he dicho, no me molesta hacer algo por ti- murmuro de nuevo acercándose a mí y abrazándome, me sentía como una niña consentida, buscando siempre atención, pero, asi era yo, y mi propia personalidad hacia que todos quieran protegerme, que todos quieran estar conmigo, lo abrace con fuerza, temía que se aburriera de mí, que pensara que era egoísta y se quisiera alejar, sentí miedo de nuevo- Te quiero Amy-chan- murmuro bajito mientras me soltaba, el resto del equipo se acercaba a la entrada, me levanto en pose nupcial y salto los más de 10 metros de la puerta de la aldea hacia el suelo, cerré los ojos y cuando tocamos tierra el bunshin me coloco la venda de nuevo

-Hemos llegado a casa- suspiro Yui tras de mi

-Te veo muy romanticona- murmuro Shinta en mi oído al pasar junto a nosotros, Minato aún no me bajaba y al parecer no me planeaba bajar por ahora

-Yo también te vi muy romanticona con Satori-kun- la verdad era ilógico que dijera eso, es decir, no vi nada en todo el trayecto, pero escuche como Satori animaba a Shinta-chan y los sentí muy juntos, me alegraba que ellos estuvieran progresando

-¡Cállate ciega!- dijo en un tono totalmente avergonzado, me reí por dentro

.

.

.

**Ya se que esta cortito, pero he estado muy ocupada, y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir TT_TT espero perdonen mi tardanza :3**

**Dniiz: Exacto, es una mezcla muy peligrosa xD  
Si, Sasuke es como una de esas madres que le habla de temas de violencia a otros padres y les infunde terror xD  
Yo she *-* esh emosho enamorado :3  
Shi, Kamira-chan le corresponderá uvu  
Lamento la tardanza TToTT soy una irresponsable  
Se los come, ¡Gracias! :3  
Aquí estuvo lo mas pronto que pude, ojala te guste :3**

**Mangetsu Hyuga: Yo se, lo suelta todo tan de golpe xD shi *-* el es un amorhs  
-/- me encanta que te encante afafafagasd  
Shi *-* será muy peligrosa  
Jajajaja aquí aparecieron de nuevo, y pronto aparecerán mas muajajaja porque esto se terminara :'(  
Lamento la demora, gracias por tus animos! :D**

**Evangelin: Si, es que sai es un directo xD ataca a todos por sorpresa :3 si, todo ira de maravilla :3 yo se, gracias a naruto, que tenia al biju (?) bueno, ahí se entiende xD si, el punto es que se encuentra bien, y amy, bueno, esperemos que mejore ewe, yo se, Sasuke es genialoso como padre sobreprotector xD  
Mmm chocolate :3 asfadsgasfas me cuidare :3 chaus**

**Y eso fue el cap, si puedo actualizare de nuevo el fin de semana, si no el miércoles de la otra semana, o cuando me caiga la inspiración n.n'**

**Besos y abrazos de gato para todos y todas :3**


	10. Dolor en el corazón

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-bastardo...**

**Ehm, hola, lamento mucho la tardanza -se echa a llorar al piso- no ha sido mi intencion, estuve en semana de examenes, gracias al cielo me fue bien, y pues todos los profesores andan presionandonos por que queda solo una semana para salir a vacaciones :3 asi que espero poder actualizar mas seguido en lo que tenga de descanso. Por favor, quieranme aun, no ha sido mi culpa, y perdonenme infinitamente por la demora -hace una reverencia hasta el piso- a leer :3**

-Sasuke- llamo una vez más, se estaba cansando, el moreno no respondía, era tan diferente a como lo había imaginado, tenía el sueño tan pesado

-Déjame intentar algo- murmuro el castaño a su lado- Sasuke-kun- murmuro Kiba imitando lo más que pudo la voz de Hinata, voz queda y despaciosa, casi como si hablara con miedo

-Hmm Hinata- murmuro Sasuke girando un poco aun medio dormido

-Sasuke-kun, despierta- continuo Kiba

-Hinata- murmuro, giro un poco más para atrapar a Hinata y se calló de la silla en la que se había quedado dormido- Mierda- mascullo enojado tratando de levantarse

-Jajajaja, esto fue mejor de lo que pensé- reía Kiba

-Tu, maldito bastardo, me has hecho caer- protesto Sasuke enojado

-Jajajaja lo siento pero no despertabas Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke- llamo Shino- Tus serpientes se han estado moviendo desesperadas desde hace rato- explico Shino

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- protesto

-¡Trato de hacer eso desde hace media hora!- explico Shino enojado

-Bien, eso solo quiere decir una cosa- murmuro despues de hacer desaparecer las serpientes

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kiba

-Llegaron- y salió corriendo de la oficina de los anbus, que queda en el edificio del Hokague, hasta la entrada, casi se tele transporto como hacía con Kakashi cuando era niño

.

.

.

-Oto-san- pronuncio Amy removiéndose en los brazos de Minato

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunto Minato

-Ya viene- murmuro mientras alzaba una mano y la colocaba en la mejilla del rubio

-Minato- dijo a modo de saludo Sasuke, no muy feliz de hallar a su hija en esa posición

-Sasuke-ji-chan- saludo el rubio contento, sin prestarle atención al enojo del moreno

-Oto-chan- saludo la morena y el rubio la ayudo a bajar

-¿Qué... Qué te paso?- pregunto al verla con esa banda en los ojos, sentía ira, su hija había sido herida- Sai- murmuro enojado girando a ver el moreno quien se puso aún más pálido ante la mirada del Uchiha- Tu, maldito bastardo- en menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a él, cuando se propuso a tomarlo de la camisa una pared de roca se atravesó

-N-no te dejare hacerle daño a Sai- protesto la castaña con un leve sonrojo

-¿Que está sucediendo?- pregunto Amy a Minato

-Sasuke-ji-chan trato de matar a Sai pero Kamira se interpuso- relato Minato emocionado

-No sé quién eres, pero aléjate de él o también terminaras herida- advirtió Sasuke

-No me alejare de Sai

-Tras de que te doy oportunidad de huir- resoplo Sasuke enojado, cuando se dispuso a atacar, la morena lo encerró en una pared de piedra

.

.

.

-Shinta-chan, yo, yo quería decirte que, tu, tu- Akane ladro en ese momento a modo de advertencia

-Shinta, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el padre de la castaña, apareciendo tras ellos

-P-pues sigo viva- respondió tratando de hacerse la graciosa, su padre había aparecido en solo un segundo, sentía que se le había congelado la sangre

-¡Satori-kun!- llamo el padre del castaño quien venía corriendo sin Akamaru- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión, hijo mío?

-Bien, Oto-san

-¿Que pasa Kiba?- pregunto un poco burlón Shino- ¿Acaso de lo viejo que estas ya no puedes correr sin Akamaru?

-Cállate Shino- exclamo Kiba enojado

.

.

.

-Chidori- un haz de luz deshizo la pared de tierra, sin embargo otra apareció al instante

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oji-chan ha sido encerrado en una jaula de tierra y las deshace con Chidori pero otra sale de inmediato para dejarle sin tiempo de escapatoria- la morena rio levemente, pagaría lo que fuera por ver eso

-¡Amy-chan!- exclamo una mujer subida en un gran perro blanco

-¡Oka-san!- exclamo la morena hacia la voz de su madre, trato de correr hacia ella pero se tropezó con los restos de roca en el camino, Minato, haciendo gala de la velocidad heredada de su padre y abuelo la atrapó antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo

-¡Amy-chan!- la voz de su medre se acercaba- ¿Estas bien?

-Gra-gracias- murmuro Amy con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí?- dijo Sasuke un tanto enojado ante los dos adolescentes

-Calmate Sasuke- Hinata lo tomo de los hombros y lo trato de tranquilizar, el moreno resoplo dejándose hacer

-Primero deberíamos ir con el Hokague para entregar el reporte de las misiones y para que Sakura revise de una vez a los muchachos- propuso Juugo mientras que sin esperar respuesta se encamino al edificio del Hokague, Sasuke gruño y tomo de los hombros a Amy, conduciéndola al edificio

.

.

.

-¡Han vuelto de la misión!- El Hokague se levantó de su silla y saludo a los tres adolescentes mayores, sus dos hijos y su sobrina, luego saludo a los menores, se sorprendió bastante al ver a la pelinegra con sus ojos vendados- Amy-chan ¿Qué te sucedió?- vio a la morena suspirar con pesadez, luego fijo la cara de Sasuke, este estaba igual que él mismo, no sabía nada- Quiero que me cuenten a detalle de las misiones

Yui hablo sobre la misión de regreso al país de los demonios, luego Shinta hablo de la misión en la búsqueda del talismán.

-Hokague-sama, como el talismán le pertenecía a la reina Shion, se lo hemos dejado a ella

-Buen trabajo- felicito Naruto, aun no quedaba satisfecho, ¿Por qué la morena se encontraba en esa situación? y ¿Por qué Sasuke aún no había matado a alguien?- Amy-chan, que ha sucedido con tus ojos

La morena dio un paso adelante, era su turno de contar lo que le había sucedido

-Cuando me llevaron prisionera ante el jefe, este me obligo a usar mi Sharingan para ver dentro de los ojos de la señorita Mio-san, al parecer sus visiones las podría ver con mi Sharingan, obligadamente lo hice, y vi algo que me dejo destrozada, presencie la muerte de Minato, después de presenciar esto el jefe decidió que nos dejaría descansar, ya que fue un golpe bastante fuerte para Amy, Milu y yo…

-A mí no me dio nada fuerte, me hubiera dado igual que se muriera- protesto la peli roja haciendo pucheros, ¿preocupada? ¿Ella? ¿Por Minato? Nunca

-El punto es que no hubo ninguna otra visión por parte de Mio, pasaron varias horas de tortura pensando en si Minato moriría o no, permaneciendo inmóviles porque no podíamos hacer nada más, esperando a que alguien que no fuese Minato llegara a rescatarnos, y asi fue, llegaron Yui-chan, Juugo-sensei, Sai-sensei, Shinta-chan y Satori-kun, empezaron a batallar, y me liberaron por ahora a mí, minutos después de pelea contra el jefe, apareció Minato, y justo como predijo la visión de Mio-sama, fue atravesado por la espada de Milu que era el arma que tenía más cerca el jefe- pauso mientras que una lagrima de sangre salía de su ojo izquierdo

-Amy-chan- Naruto se sintió sorprendido ante la lágrima de la pequeña niña, ella no debió de sentir nada de eso, no a esa edad

-Sentí el odio recorrerme todo el cuerpo, el bastardo de Minato no nos escuchó y se arriesgó a ser atravesado por esa espada, en ese momento sentí que mis ojos ardían, pero no me importo porque Minato estaba en mis brazos muriendo, y quería venganza de ese ser que lo había atacado- la morena se abrazó a si misma- Sé que la venganza no es buena, pero fue un sentimiento que no pude detener, en respuesta a ese odio, nació el Mangekyo

-¿Mangekyo?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido, su hija no debía tener eso, ella nunca debía de desarrollar el mangekyo, Sasuke trabajo muy duro para que ella no sintiera el odio recorrerlo y que el mangekyo despertara, pero ya era tarde, la morena se soltó la venda y mirando el techo dejo que todos lo miraran de reojo, otras lágrimas de sangre acompañaron a la primera

-¿Por qué lo tienes aun?, es decir, Minato sigue vivo, no deberías sentir odio o sentimientos de venganza- pregunto el rubio Hokague

-No puedo desactivarlo, simplemente no se va- explico, las lágrimas fluían libres

-Ven conmigo Amy-chan, te revisare- Sakura se llevó a Amy y a los padres morenos

-Por ahora pueden retirarse, si sienten alguna molestia vayan al hospital de Konoha, allí los atenderán, muchachos, los veo en casa más tarde- dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos- vayan y descansen- ordenó Naruto, solo dos personas quedaron en la sala del Hokague

-Hokague-sama- era Sai, y una persona que no conocía

-¿Si, Sai?

-Yo, yo, me quiero casar con ella- las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo ¡¿Casarse?!

-Bien por ti- Naruto se hacia el difícil

-Es decir, ella es de la aldea de Iwa, y era la escolta de la reina Shion, yo me he enamorado de ella, y me quiero casar con ella, pero, necesito su permiso para que se quede en la aldea, asi como las esposas de Kiba, Shino, y los otros ninjas- explico Sai, la verdad él no sabía cómo se hacía alguno de esos trámites, nunca había pensado en casarse, mucho menos con una extranjera

-Bien, solucionaremos ese papeleo de manera rápida, y ahí si te puedes casar cuando te plazca- explico el Hokague con una amable sonrisa

.

.

.

-No encuentro daños internos, al parecer el único problema es el sharingan- Sakura chequeaba a la Uchiha menor- Estas un poco pálida, te transferiré dos litros de sangre y podrás ir a descansar a casa- pidió amablemente a una de las enfermeras que atendiera a Amy- Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, la verdad es que me parece que tendrán que descubrir ustedes mismos porque el Sharingan de Amy-chan no se desactiva, ya saben, yo no estoy tan al tanto de las funciones del Sharingan y me queda un poco difícil investigar

-No te preocupes, en el antiguo templo deben haber algunos pergaminos que traten del Mangekyo- dijo Sasuke

-Gracias por todo Sakura-san

-No es nada, me retirare por ahora- haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación de hospital

.

.

.

La noche pasó, ya todos se encontraban en la comodidad de sus casas, sin embargo una familia no podía dormir.

-Me preocupa demasiado el estado de sus ojos- murmuro Sasuke

-Trata de descansar un poco, Sasuke-kun, no has dormido bien en días

-Tratare…

Al otro lado de la casa en una habitación diferente una morena relajaba un poco los ojos de la opresión de las vendas.

-Se siente tan, horrible- murmuro viendo de reojo en un espejo sus ojos rojizos, no sabía que podría suceder si lo miraba directo, pero no quería averiguarlo aún, subió una mano hasta su ojo derecho y oprimió suavemente, sentía unas ganas como de querer sacarse el ojo asi como si nada- Cálmate, veras que Oto-chan y Oka-san encontraran una manera de detener esto- se trató de calmar

Rememoro el día anterior, después de llegar y recostarse en su cama y dormir por horas, Amy le había contado a sus padres las cosas más graciosas de su viaje, como por ejemplo cuando capturaron a un ladrón de uno de los pequeños pueblos y los dejaron quedarse allí por esa noche totalmente gratis, o cuando molestaba a Satori-kun y Shinta-chan.

-¿No te sientes celosa de ellos?- pregunto Sasuke burlón, recordando cuando era infante y Naruto se molestaba por el amor que le profesaba Sakura

-En realidad no, Satori-kun me parece un buen chico, y un gran amigo por supuesto, pero no lo veo de la manera romántica

-¿Y no te sientes celosa por no tener un enamorado?- pregunto Hinata, ella se moriría por algún romance a esa edad

-Ya tengo suficientes fans, ya saben poseo los mejores genes- dijo prepotente, haciendo lucir todo su orgullo Uchiha/Hyuuga

-Que prepotente te has vuelto, hija mía- dijo Sasuke con un tono que ella no supo interpretar, ya que continuaba con las vendas- Me siento orgulloso de ti- dijo Sasuke con ese tonito prepotente también- los tres rieron, Amy sabía que tenía buenos genes y todo eso, pero no era tan prepotente como su padre, era más sencilla como su madre

Rio levemente al recordar la conversación, después de eso comieron y ella durmió un rato más, pero ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas despierta, esperando el amanecer.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar alguna solución para esto?- pregunto al aire, sabía que su padre estaba tras la puerta

-Excelente, me has percibido sin dificultad- el moreno entro- ¿Dormiste bien?

-No mucho- respondió alzando los hombros

-¿Te duelen los ojos?

-No- el moreno la vio sorprendido- Me duele el corazón- el moreno la vio interrogante- Le hice daño a personas que quiero- se llevó las manos a los ojos, lloraba de nuevo

-No te preocupes, no lo has hecho intencionalmente- la abrazo mientras se sentaba a su lado, su pequeña niña no merecía sufrir de esa manera, de verdad que iba a matar al Uzumaki menor y porque no, también al Usuratonkachi por enviarlos esas misiones tan complicadas

-¿Vamos a buscar algún pergamino de la familia?- pregunto la menor viendo el techo

-Está bien- respondió el moreno mientras que la liberaba del abrazo

.

.

.

-¿Crees que Amy-chan este bien?- pregunto Satori, quien caminaba junto a Shinta por las calles de Konoha, ya pronto seria media mañana

-No lo sé, ¿Deberíamos ir a visitarla?- pregunto dudosa- Me gustaría ir a verla pero a la vez me da pena con Hinata-san y Sasuke-san, no pudimos hacer nada por ella...

-Para con eso Shinta-chan, no ha sido nuestra culpa- ahí iba de nuevo la castaña tratándose de echar la culpa- Tal vez deberíamos ir a verla

-Bien, entonces compremos unas flores- propuso Aburame tomando rumbo a la floristería de la familia de los mellizos, Inoari y Chouki, Akimichi Yamanaka

.

.

.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a Amy-chan?- trato de convencer una vez más la rubia

-No- respondió rotundo su hermano

-¿Por qué?- lloriqueó por enésima vez

-Ya, es que, creo que Sasuke-ji-chan está enojado conmigo- la rubia lo vio sin creérselo

-¿En serio? Pero... ¿Por qué?

-¿Son idiotas ustedes dos o se hacen?- pregunto enojadísima la peli roja, la "conversación" de ese par de rubios cabezas huecas jamás llegaría a algún lugar a ese paso

-Milu- protestaron al tiempo enojados

-Es obvio que Sasuke está celoso- soltó como si nada, los dos rubios la vieron sorprendidos- Además, la razón por la cual Amy-chan despertó el mangekyou fue por ver la "muerte" de Minato, así que tú tienes la culpa, esa es otra razón de su odio

-Milu, ¿has estudiado lo mismo que tu madre verdad?- pregunto la rubia girando la cabeza

-¿Eh? No entiendo la pregunta

-Claro, has estudiado a Sasuke-ji-chan como la tía Karin lo hace a veces- dijo muy segura de sí misma

-¡Claro que no, baka!- exclamo avergonzada mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza- La cosa es que no soy tan lenta como ustedes dos, descerebrados- ataco mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a Amy-chan?- la peli roja casi se va de para atrás, ahí empezaban de nuevo

.

.

.

**Este ha sido largo, ¿no? espero eso compense mi demora -/-**

**A los reviews! :3**

**dniizz: Armaria un ataque de celos, xD y probablemente lo mataria (como tiene pensado hacer) muahahaha  
Si, eso es lo que alegra, por fin estan bien -suspira con alivio-  
Exacto, mas paranoico xD  
Recibe el chocolate *omnomnononmonom*  
Espero sigas siendo buena conmigo despues de tanta tardanza TT^TT  
Aqui esta el cap, no fue pronto, pero aqui esta :3**

**Yuuki no Kesshoo: Lo se lo se, son unas ternuras con patas :3 Jajajaja si ciega por lo que anda toda vendada xD  
No dejare de hacerlo, no importa cuanto tarde, no dejare la historia sin terminar, porque ese es mi camino ninja (?)  
Gra-gracias *se sonroja hasta las orejas* si lo estoy haciendo bien?  
Besos y abrazotes a ti tambien :3**

**Hyugaloveless: Me gusta que te guste *alza las cejas repetidas veces (?)*  
Si, Amy-chan sera fuerte como padre y amable como madre  
Claro que si, estos dos grandes clanes merecen estar unidos :3  
Ahora...hmm, supongo que ir a hacer los trabajos que me faltan, meeentiraaa :3 supongo que buscar una solucion para el mangekyo descontrolado de Amy :3**

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado el cap *se sonroja hasta las orejas* ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviews :3**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia con mis demoras, espero que sigan leyendo, y pues que les siga gustando :3**

**Besos y abrazos de gato para tooodoos :3**


	11. Citas

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, solo me pertenece esta historia retorcida.**

**Acribíllenme por la tardanza… lo merezco**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué girasoles?- pregunto Shinta al ver venir al castaño con las tres flores nombradas

-Los girasoles simbolizan energía y salud, son el detalle perfecto para las personas a las que les deseamos una pronta recuperación- explico Chouki mientras que se las daba a Inoari

-¿Fue muy grave?- pregunto Inoari mientras envolvía las flores que su hermano acababa de traer

-En realidad no sabemos, parece que fue algo natural en el Sharingan, pero algo grave para el cuerpo de Amy, no estamos seguros aun- respondió Satori ante el mutismo de la Aburame

-Entonces salúdenla de nuestra parte, y que se recupere pronto- dijo Chouki sin parar de comer sus papitas

-Está bien, gracias por las flores- dijo Satori mientras pagaba, Shinta salio con los tres girasoles que tenían un papel rosa en la parte de abajo

.

.

.

-Buenos días familia- saludo un peliblanco que apareció de la nada en uno de los sofás de la casa

-Kakashi-sensei- reconoció el moreno, Hinata mientras tanto, estaba solucionando una taquicardia, la aparición tan repentina del hombre peli blanco casi la mata del susto

-¿Cuándo pensaba salir de su escondite Kakashi-san?- pregunto la morena colocando una de sus mejores sonrisas Uchiha- ¿Sabe que no es bueno espiar a las hijas de sus ex alumnos?- los morenos vieron enojados a su ex sensei

-¿Desde hace cuánto me notaste?- pregunto con una sonrisilla que se veía sobre su mascara

-Una hora después de que me desperté, a esa hora llegaste y te quedaste en el árbol frente a la casa, llevas allí toda la mañana leyendo ese libro de pervertidos- explico la morena mientras que continuaba con su desayuno- Y no, no use el Byakugan para verlo, simplemente sentí su presencia Kakashi-san

-Yo solo esperaba la hora perfecta para charlar un poco con ustedes- explico el hombre ante los peligrosos doujutsus- ¿Cómo ha estado el tema de tus ojos?

-Pues como puede ver, sigo con el Mangekyou- dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido

-Cálmate, si continuas con ese humor de perros jamás podrás liberar el Sharingan, ya debes saber que este se alimenta del odio y la ira- dijo Kakashi conocedor- Solo quería pasar a darles mi consejo, no sé si recuerdan que también tengo un Sharingan, cuando desperté el Mangekyo, lo único que pudo calmarme fue agotarlo, agotar mi chakra y él se desactivo solo, no sé si tenga el mismo efecto con Amy-chan, pero ese era el dato que quería darles…- todos se quedaron pensativos ante lo que decía el mayor

-Tienes razón en eso Kakashi-sensei- dijo Hinata asintiendo- Muchas gracias por tu consejo

-No fue nada- respondió el peli plata y se despidió- No estés tan malhumorada Amy-chan- dijo mientras le despeinaba los cabellos de la cabeza y se iba

-Ese hombre- murmuro Amy un poco enojada mientras se acomodaba los cabellos que se habían desacomodado por la caricia en la cabeza

-Entonces, iremos hoy a visitar a Nekobaa- dijo Hinata con una alegre sonrisa

-Sí, iremos a ver si ella tiene algo de información- murmuro Sasuke- Iré a pedirle el permiso al Dobe…

-Sasuke-kun…- regaño Hinata

-Está bien, al Dobe-sama- dijo el moreno rodando los ojos

-Sasuke- dijo un poco más enojada

-Vale, vale, al Hokague-sama, no sé porque lo defiendes tanto, es un Usuratonkachi- murmuraba el moreno mientras que se iba por su equipo de Anbu

-Oka-chan

-¿Si Amy-chan?- pregunto la morena animada

-¿Tú quieres a Oto-chan?- pregunto la morena dudosa

-Claro que si… ¿Por qué lo dudas?- pregunto la morena preocupada

-Nada- dijo negando con la cabeza y cerrando un poco los ojos- Simplemente quería saberlo

-Amy-chan- la morena se acercó a su hija y la abrazó- Sabes que Sasuke-kun y tu son lo más importante que tengo, y sabes que los amo mucho- dijo la morena mientras un poco triste, ¿su hija pensaba así de ella?

-Lo sé, Oka-chan- dibujo una sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo más fuerte- Se cuánto nos quieres

.

.

.

-Sé que es un lugar un poco pequeño, pero tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa más grande, ya sabes cuando vengan los niños necesitaremos más espacio- sonrió ampliamente, se sentía feliz, por fin podría formar aquello a lo que los libros describían como la base de la sociedad, por fin tendría su propia familia

-¿Ni-niños?- pregunto la castaña con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Oh, podría ser que no quieres niños? No importa, por mi estará bien, con tal de que tenga una ración de sexo…

-¡Sai!- exclamo sonrojada- Mira, no es que no quiera tener hijos, tal vez más adelante si, pero, por ahora quiero esperar un poco, conocerte mejor, ya sabes- dijo la castaña, ¡ese descarado!

-Está bien, pero no esperemos demasiado, he leído en varios libros de que la edad correcta para tener hijos es desde los veinticinco hasta los cuarenta, y no quiero que mis hijos nazcan con deficiencias- dijo Sai- O que tu salud se ponga en riesgo por no estar en la edad necesaria- la morena se sonrojo de nuevo

-Vale, vale, ya entendí que eres un pervertido sin remedio- protesto la morena mientras que se cubría la cara- Quiero que nos conozcamos…

-Mi nombre es Sai

-Sai, ya sé cómo te llamas, yo, quiero saber más de ti

-Nací aquí en Konoha, fui criado por Danzo-sama junto a mi hermano Shin…

-Espera, me refiero a tener citas y esas cosas

-Ya entiendo- dijo Sai mientras sonreía, entonces saldremos en una cita

.

.  
-B-buenos Días- Satori entro adelante, Shinta no tenía el valor para ver a la cara a la familia

-Satori-kun, Shinta-chan, pasen- Hinata los recibió y los condujo a la mesa donde Amy se encontraba

-Nosotros vinimos a ver como seguía Amy-chan

-Ya estoy bien- dijo Amy sonriendo, pero sin girar a verlos, sabía que los heriría si los miraba

-¿Enserio?- ambos se acercaron a ver los ojos de la morena, pero se encontraron con el sangriento byakugan, ella giro la cabeza tras unos segundos de contacto visual

-Aún no se va el Mangekyo, pero, yo estoy bien, no me duele nada- mintió, le dolía el pecho, le dolía el daño que hacía a los demás

-Nosotros te trajimos esto- Shinta se animó a hablar, y le entrego las flores

-Son muy bonitas- dijo Amy viéndolas- Gracias ¿Por qué girasoles?

-Los girasoles simbolizan alegría y salud, te trajimos esos para que te recuperes pronto- Shinta hizo una pausa- Yo, Hinata-san, lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender a Amy-chan- hizo una reverencia

-En ese caso...yo también ciento mucho no haberla defendido- Satori también se inclino

-Niños, no deben preocuparse por eso, la han traído a salvo, la recuperaron del hombre malo, no ha sido su culpa- Hinata levanto dulcemente las cabezas de los menores

-Soy yo la que se debe disculpar, por no ser fuerte como para defenderse por sí sola

-Las cosas no son así- una voz distinta interrumpió, era el padre de Amy- En primer lugar la culpa es de ese dobe por enviarlos a misiones tan riesgosas, segundo, ustedes son muy fuertes, están ganando experiencia- y sonrió de la forma más cálida que pudo

-Lo han hecho muy bien en su primera misión- felicito Hinata

-En mi primera misión en serio, trate de matarme, tenía miedo, sin embargo, ustedes fueron fuertes, batallaron hasta el final- Sasuke recordó con amargura que termino siendo Naruto el que salvo su vida; los ánimos de Shinta subieron, y Satori lo noto, ambos menores sonrieron

-Gracias Sasuke-san- dijo Shinta haciendo una reverencia, Satori la imito

-¿Y que harán hoy?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor ahora que sus amigos la habían visitado

-Pues teníamos pensado dar una vuelta por ahí- soltó Satori como si nada

-Hmm, así que se van a una cita- dijo Amy con una cara maligna

-¡C-claro que no!- respondió Shinta con la cara roja

-Tortolitos, no pueden contenerse, siempre caminando por ahí juntitos- molesto Amy con una sonrisilla

-¡A-Amy!- protesto la castaña sonrojada

.

.

.

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, me fui de viaje una semana, cuando volví me enfrente a un par de problemitas que nunca faltan y nada, escribí esto lo más rápido que pude

Hace poco relei la historia, si aproveche mis vacaciones para leerla, y guau, tengo un montón de _orrores_ _hortograficos_ xD como medre en vez de madre, y cosas asi, además me enredo demasiado, ¿Cómo me entienden? xD en fin, espero mejorar un poco eso y disculpen por mis errores y mis demoras

Espero y me disculpen…

A los reviews:

Dniizz: si D: pobre Sasuke, le dio bastante fuerte :c  
Shii muy pronto tendremos un matrimonio, ojala y Amy-chan se recupere para que pueda verlo *w*  
Aja aja *asiente varias veces*  
Lo se, seguro y ahora quieres matarme TT_TT  
Y ahora como he tardado aun mas seguro no me daras nada *se echa a llorar a un rincón*  
Yo tambien te mando abrazos :3  
Gracias *se rasca la cabeza avergonzada* me alegra que te guste discúlpame de nuevo la demora *hace una reverencia*

Claudiskin: Holi  
Eso digo, he andado perdida xD  
Es como todo un buen padre celoso xD Claro que si se ve muy kawaii *-*  
Lo se, soy muy cruel, los recuperara *espero* tan exagerada, toooodoo el fic tampoco xD  
afasfsaf me gusta que te guste :3 aquí esta el cap lo mas pronto que pude  
Beshitos

Y muchos besos y abrazos de gato para todos toditos todos :3


	12. ¿Es amor?

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece, saben que le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, asi que no me manden a los federales!**

**Espero no haberme tardado tanto con la continuacion n.n**

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?- Sai miraba a la castaña a los ojos

-No lo sé, cuéntame sobre ti- Kamira desvió la mirada al árbol bajo el que se encontraban

-No sé qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente- Sai alzo los hombros

-Cuéntame sobre tu infancia

-Nací aquí, fui criado por Danzo-sama en la raíz, me crie junto a mi hermano, vi morir a mi hermano, conocí a Naruto-kun, cambie, sobreviví una guerra y me convertí en profesor de academia- finalizo con una sonrisa

-¿Tu hermano murió? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba enfermo- respondió tristemente Sai

-¿Era alguna enfermedad de familia?

-No, éramos hermanos adoptivos, era como una regla para estar en la raíz, nos criaban como hermanos y luego hacían que nos matáramos, el que ganaba pues sobrevivía, yo gane por el hecho de que él estaba enfermo, de otra manera hubiera perdido

-Es demasiado triste y cruel

-Es un alivio que la raíz ya no exista

-Sí, pero… ¿Como que cambiaste?

-Desde que murió mi hermano, no, antes, desde que en la raíz nos forzaron a ocultar emociones, fui muy cerrado, me costaba relacionarme con gente que no fuera Danzo-sama o Nii-san, solía darle sonrisas falsas a todo el mundo, pero cuando conocí a Naruto-kun, cambie, fui capaz de sonreír de verdad de nuevo- finalizo su relato

-Entiendo, y ya te llevas mejor con las personas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, podría decir que he avanzado bastante

-Al parecer es por esa razón por la cual eres tan, abierto y directo- bromeo la castaña

-En parte- rio un poco, aun no se acostumbraba del todo

-¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Me gusta sentarme por ahí y dibujar algo, o simplemente admirar el paisaje

-Ya veo

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Es el queso de soja tofu

-¿Y la menos favorita?

-Verduras- dijo haciendo reír a la castaña

-¿Tu fecha de nacimiento?

-El 25 de noviembre

-Ya veo, así que eres signo Sagitario

-Aja- el moreno asintió- ¿Qué me dices tú? Cuéntame tu infancia

-¿Yo? Uhm, pues, crecí en el Clan Kuroneko, no tenía muchos amigos porque mis amigos eran los otros niños del clan, las cosas en el clan eran fuertes, los entrenamientos, las divisiones, debíamos ser el mejor clan, así que nunca tuve tiempo para divertirme, tiempo después Shion-sama fue a Iwa, estaba buscando algunos ninjas para que trabajaran de guardia en su castillo, yo fui la seleccionada de mi clan para irme junto a otros ninjas, no quería trabajar para una reina, pero termine divirtiéndome, el ambiente era mucho mejor que en mi clan, Shion-sama nos trataba muy bien; tiempo después nació Mio-san, yo le ayude a Shion-sama a cuidar de la pequeña y le enseñe algunas cosas que sabía sobre el ninjutsu y el taijutsu. Luego llegaron ustedes, y eso es todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida

-Interesante- dijo Sai asintiendo- ¿Tu fecha de nacimiento?

-El 28 de octubre

-Escorpio

-Si- asintió la muchacha con una sonrisa

-¿Comida favorita?

-Hmm, Sukiyaki

-¿Menos favorita?

-Los cubitos fritos de tofu suave que se sirven en caldo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Tofu Agedashi?

-Sí, ese, no me gusta

-No te gusta el tofu

-No mucho- respondió torciendo un poco el gesto, cara que le dio ternura a Sai y soltó una pequeña risa, desde que hablaba con la castaña, le era más fácil reír con soltura y sinceridad

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ¿tu color favorito?

-Morado, ¿y el tuyo?

-Negro, aunque podría cambiarlo por el color de tus ojos

-I-idiota- susurro sonrojada

.

.

.

-¿No iremos?- pregunto Yui desanimada

-No lo creo- respondió Minato

-Hablando en serio, ¿crees que Sasuke-ji-chan este enojado?- le pregunto a su hermano, Milu se había ido hace un rato

-Lo más probable es que si, debe estar despreciándome en este momento, después de todo es mi culpa por ser tan idiota y no escuchar lo que me decían- murmuro con tristeza

-En serio te importa demasiado Amy-chan

-Claro que sí, ¿a ti no?

-Por supuesto que me importa- respondió la rubia oji azul- La quiero demasiado- ¿Tú la quieres?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella- sus ojos verdes brillaban

-¿Es amor Minato?

-No lo sé con certeza- mascullo enojado consigo mismo

-Vamos a ayudar a Amy-chan- su hermana le dio ánimos

-¿Cómo?

-Aun no lo sé- los ánimos del mayor bajaron- Pero, sabré como- respondió sonriendo

Minato a veces sentía envidia, su hermana se parecía más a su padre, siempre confiada y segura, cuando él se confía demasiado suceden cosas malas. Pero, aun así no importa, eso le ha dado oportunidad para conquistar a Amy-chan, aclarar sus sentimientos y de alguna forma, salir de ese problema con Sasuke-ji-san.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿Hokague-dobe-san dio permiso para irnos?- pregunto cuando sus amigos se habían ido

-Sí, vámonos ya- cada uno tomo un pequeño morral y salieron de la casa

-Siento como si estuviéramos yendo de misión- dijo divertida Hinata

-Hace mucho tiempo que el dobe no nos manda a nosotros juntos- no recordaba la última vez que había salido junto a Hinata de misión

-Es cierto- afirmo la morena- Debe ser por Amy-chan, el trata de no dejar juntos a padres, para que los niños no se queden solos- dijo Hinata, y los otros asintieron era una buena estrategia

.

.

.

-¿Qué tienes?- la mujer se había colocado frente a él, entre la mesa y la silla de Hokague, llevaba un buen rato llamándolo y el solo miraba fijo la pared- ¿Naruto?

-Sakura-chan- murmuro mientras que se rascaba la cabeza- No es nada en especial

-¿Seguro?- pregunto perspicaz- Vi que Sasuke-kun estuvo aquí

-Si- dijo en un resoplido- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado

-¿Qué sucedió?- el rubio suspiro hondo de nuevo

_Flash Back_

_-Necesito un permiso- había aparecido en la sala de la habitación, como si nada, sin embargo Naruto lo había percibido segundos atrás_

_-Temee ¿Te iras de la villa? ¿Me abandonaras? ¡No te vayas!- exclamo fingiendo lagrimas_

_-Cállate y dame la salida, iré a ver a Nekobaa a ver si tiene alguna cura para los ojos de Amy-chan, si fuera por mí me hubiera ido hace tiempo- Sasuke hablaba en serio, ni siquiera le había insultado_

_-Sasuke_

_-¿Me vas a dar la salida o tendré que irme por la fuerza?- forzó al ver que el rubio no se esforzaba en darle salida_

_-Ya te la doy- murmuro algo triste, Sasuke estaba enserio muy enojado_

_Fin del Flash Back_

La peli rosada simplemente suspiro.

-Esperemos que se despeje un poco con el viaje, y que encuentren alguna cura- rogo interiormente que así fuera, ella sabía que Sasuke enojado, no era nada bueno- Pero cuando vuelva tendrás que ir a enfrentarlo, a él y a su ira, Naruto

-Sakura-chan- suplico

-Es eso o que mate a tu hijo, Naruto

-Minato-chan debería enfrentarlo, ya sabes, es todo un hombre, a su edad yo vencí a Pain, no solo a Pain, a muchos Pains en realidad

-Pain y Sasuke son dos cosas diferentes, y no trates de echarle la culpa a Minato-kun, sabes que no sería capaz de golpear a Sasuke-kun- Naruto balbuceo palabras enredadas y muchos ttebayos, Sakura solo lo giro a ver y apretó los puños en amenaza, el rubio se quedó callado y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, aceptando

.

.

.

**Y? Y? La guerra ha sido declarada! ah, tan exagerada, pero bueno, Sasuke no esta nada contento con el dobe, quien lo manda a ser tan dobe xd ya hemos conocido mas por parte de Kamira-chan, y tienen su primera cita n/n Kyaa! **

**Dniizz: Lo se, no merezco perdon, pero aqui esta mas pronto, verdad?  
Lo lamento!  
Si, si, ahi estuvo y aqui esta el otro  
ASfasfada :3 me alegra que te alegre  
xDD tranquila tranquila xD  
Claro que si -3- son unas ternuras  
Claro que si, despues de todo es su preciada hija c':  
Lo se xD no lo pude evitar pero termine dandole ese aire pervertidote xD  
Maldito desvergonzado xDD  
Los recuperara, no perdamos la fe :'s  
Shiii *celebra y se come sus galletas en un rincon* Agasfafsa  
xDD quien es la pervertida ahora xDD  
Claro que si *ya esta acabando con la ultima*  
Si, envialo a Tangamandapio :3  
Espero no haberme tardado demasiado :3  
Aqui ta, gracias por tu comentario :3**

**Besos y abrazos de gato al resto que se que lee pero parece que son flojos para dejarme un review (si ya los vi).**

**Buenoh, chauh~ :3**


	13. Es Hermosa

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-bastardo. :3**

**Espero no haberme demorado tanto :3**

**Ya estoy de vuelta en clases TT_TT**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras hablar un rato bajo el árbol, y luego de que Sai dibujara el hermoso paisaje que brindaba Konoha, se decidieron a dar una vuelta por la villa para que Kamira conociera a sus amigos y la aldea.

-Aquí es la floristería de Ino, ella se casó con Chouji, es un buen tipo, pero es un poco gordo- dijo en voz baja- aun así nunca debes decírselo, yo lo aprendí a la mala manera, Chouki-kun, ¿estas atendiendo?- habían entrado a la floristería, se veía colorido y bonito

-Sí, estoy atendiendo con mi hermana, Sai-sensei- respondió el muchacho mientras comía y comía y comía- ¿Es su novia?- pregunto mientras veía fijamente a la castaña, esta se sonrojo

-Sí, es mi novia

-Felicitaciones, es muy bonita- la castaña se sonrojo mas

-Llevare esto- dijo un poco enojado, él sabía que era bonita, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ¿era eso celos? Que sensación tan horrible

-Bien- el castaño menor tomo el dinero, Sai se giró y le extendió la flor a la chica

-Toma Kamira-chan- dijo con un pequeño, pero muy ligerísimo, rosa en las mejillas

-Sai- murmuro sonrojada y sorprendida- Gracias- y lo abrazo con ternura

-Vamos- la tomo de la mano y continuaron su camino por la aldea

-¿Esa quién era?- pregunto Inoari saliendo del baño

-Te lo perdiste, es la novia de Sai-sensei

-¡Waaa! ¡Me lo he perdido!- exclamo halándose los cabellos

.

.

.

-Sasuke-chan, pero mira, cada día más grande, me recuerdas a Itachi-chan- dijo a modo de saludo, siempre tan directa en puntos tan fuertes- Pero no vienes solo, has venido con la querida Hinata-chan, cada día más bonita, y el pequeño retoño, Amy-chan, la pequeña florecilla, ¿qué tienes?- observo la mujer- ¿Por qué no levantas la mirada?

-Por eso hemos venido Nekobaa- dijo Sasuke- Amy-chan ha despertado el Mangekyo

-¿Magekyo dices?

-Sí, venía a ver si tienes algún pergamino que nos sea de ayuda, lo activo y aun no lo puede desactivar

-Entiendo, ven aquí pequeña- pidió la mujer, Amy se acercó temerosa, no quería hacerle daño

-Tampoco soy capaz de controlarlo, así que está siempre activado- trato de avisar

-Entiendo, mira de frente, pero no me mires a mí, mira algo tras de mi

-Si- susurro mientras que levantaba la cabeza, abrió los ojos y con rapidez enfoco otra cosa que no fuera Nekobaa, la anciana bajo los parpados, los vasos sanguíneos se notaban, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, la cara pálida, se veía cansada

-¿Te duele?

-No y si

-Explícate

-No me duelen los ojos, me duele herir a la gente que quiero

-Entiendo pequeña- le soltó la cara y por una seña le indico que podía moverse- Lleva menos de una semana con esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, más o menos- respondió Sasuke

-Lamento no ayudarlos mucho, pero lo único que puedo mostrarles es este pergamino, es el único que queda sobre Sharingan- un gato le trajo un pergamino

-¿Solo uno? ¿No habían más?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

-Sí, pero Madara los destruyo todos después de la masacre

-Entiendo- murmuro Sasuke mientras tomaba el pergamino- Muchas gracias Nekobaa

-No es nada Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan, Amy-chan, disculpen que no pude ayudarlos con más

-Tranquila, no es su culpa, muchas gracias por la información- Hinata hizo una reverencia

-¿Por qué no se quedan a almorzar?- pregunto al ver que se iban muy pronto

-Está bien- aceptaron los tres

-Entonces, la única manera que queda, según esto, debemos agotar las fuerzas y el chakra de Amy-chan, de esa manera su Mangekyo se debilitara y se desactivara automáticamente- Hinata revisaba el pergamino mientras que Nekobaa servía el almuerzo junto a Sasuke

-Parece que es la única forma, después de todo Kakashi no estaba muy lejos de la verdad- dijo Sasuke

-Lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa- murmuro Amy que tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar el Mangekyo

-Tranquila florecilla, el Mangekyo es una técnica muy difícil de manipular, muy pocos Uchihas lo obtuvieron, además tú tienes un Byakugan también, controlar todos esos doujutsus es algo difícil querida- animo Nekobaa mientras que le colocaba un plato con Onigiris enfrente- No te desanimes, si lo haces estarás perdiendo la batalla contra el Sharingan, la mejor cura es una buena actitud y tener una mente positiva

-Ya escuchaste a Nekobaa- dijo Sasuke mientras que le daba un beso en la cabeza- No te desanimes mi pequeña- Sasuke se encontraba abatido, tenía que ser fuerte para mantener arriba el ánimo de su hija

-Está bien- dijo la morena menor respirando hondamente- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda

.

.

.

-¿Te ayudo a desempacar?- ya habían vuelto de su pequeña cita, ahora arreglarían un poco la casa- ¿Solo tienes esto de ropa? Es muy poca- era solo una maleta la que había llevado

-En realidad guardo mi ropa en pergaminos, así no llevo peso extra- dijo mientras que sacaba tres pergaminos, el primero saco más ropa, el segundo cosas personales, ya saben, cepillo de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, tratamientos para el cabello, entre otro montón de cosas, y el tercero no lo abrió

-¿Qué tiene ese?- pregunto Sai viendo sospechosamente el pergamino

-Nada- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ábrelo, quiero ver- exigió el moreno alzando una ceja

-Es, es personal

-¿Y si es una trampa?

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí en momentos así?- pregunto ella un tanto indignada, quien la creía que era

-No desconfió, solo que quiero saber que hay ahí

-Es mi ropa interior- confeso la muchacha con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas- No quiero que la veas

-La veré de ahora en adelante, no debes sentir pena por eso

-¡Desvergonzado!- exclamo mientras le daba una cachetada

-Vamos, somos una pareja sexualmente activa, o bueno, será sexualmente activa, así que no debes sentir pena ante mí, te acepto tal cual eres y tú me aceptas tal cual soy

-Eres un poco demandante, ¿no?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos, tras un largo rato decidió que abriría el ultimo pergamino- Vale, lo abriré, pero no te rías- lo abrió salió mucha ropa interior, negra, blanca, morada, bicolor, de encaje, al final salió un kimono

-Tienes un Kimono, es muy hermoso- dijo Sai mientras lo levantaba y lo admiraba- Póntelo- pidió mientras giraba a verla

-¡No! Es muy vergonzoso

-Es hermoso, se verá hermosísimo en ti, quiero verte con el- pidió Sai en suplica mientras se lo colocaba encima- Por favor- pidió una vez más al ver que ella no quería ceder- Quiero pintarte con él, recuerda que me prometiste que me dejarías pintarte

-Vale, vale señor chantaje, me lo pondré- dijo mientras que tomaba el Kimono y se dirigía al baño

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cambiarme

-Hazlo aquí

-¡Pervertido!- exclamo empujándolo sobre la cama y corriendo hacia el baño, Sai no se quejó, después de todo había caído sobre la ropa interior de Kamira

-No me quejo del todo- dijo mientras tomaba unos de encaje negro

.

.

.

-¡Con que aquí estaban mis dos más grandes enemigos!- exclamo con energía una chica de cabello negro atado en dos trenzas hasta el suelo, ojos negros, cejas delgadas, una camisa verde, unos pantalones cortos y unos calentadores verdes en las pantorrillas, su sonrisa brillaba contra los rayos del atardecer

-¿Enemigos?- pregunto el castaño

-¿Dos?- pregunto el peli plata levantando la mirada

-Si- respondió sonriendo

-¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto el castaño

-¿Y por qué los dos?- pregunto el peli plata

-Elemental mis queridos, porque, tú, Neil-kun, tu padre fue el antiguo enemigo de mi padre, así que yo seré ahora tu enemiga- dijo mientras lo señalaba

-¿Y qué pinto yo ahí?- el peli plata seguía inconforme

-Pintas mucho querido Kyo-kun, tu padre es el más grande enemigo del Sensei de mi padre, así que eso te convierte en mi enemigo también- esta vez señalaba al peli plata, y lanzaba una gran sonrisa al aire

-Esto no tiene sentido- resoplo Neil mientras que giraba la cabeza

-¿Has sabido algo de tu prima?- pregunto Kyo tratando de girar el tema

-Aun no, lo único que sé es que al parecer ha desarrollado el mangekyo, que resulto ser como una mezcla del Byakugan y el Sharingan

-Eso ha de ser muy peligroso- murmuro la pelinegra de largas trenzas

-Si es peligroso uno de los dos solo, imagínatelos combinados- murmuro Kyo negando con la cabeza, conocía sobre el Sharingan por su padre, y del Byakugan por Neil, sabía que eran en extremo peligrosos esos doujutsus

-¿Qué tal si vamos a verla?- propuso la muchacha muy animada

-Pero creo que ella salía a ver a Nekobaa-san- dijo Neil

-Pues para esta hora ya debió de haber regresado- dijo Kyo viendo las nubes naranjas del atardecer

-Entonces vamos- dijo Neil

.

.

.

¡Kyaaa! Sai-kun es muy pervertido xD (quien es la pervertida)

Espero y les haya gustado, ya proximos a la final (espero que no se me alargue mas xD)

Reviews!:

Dniizz: Yo tampoco lo creo, pero tendra que aceptarlo unh u.ú  
Claro que si, son la pareja perfecta  
Si, ya espero pronto la boda *-*  
Habran muchos niños invadiendo la casa xD  
De encontrarla ya la encontraron, ahora deben darle la dosis xD  
Shi *-* Galletas :3  
Espero no haber tardado mucho esta vez :3  
Nyah~ Chocolate (se come el chocolate) Galletas! (devora las galletas)  
Arigato! :3 Por comentar y por los dulces :3

Bueh... Esperando que les guste, dejenme un review, ya no se que mas decir, asi que, chau :3

Beshitosh para todosh :3


	14. Huyendo

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, yo solo uso algunos personajes para hacer esta historia.**

**Waa que semana mas complicada, he estado algo asi como muy ocupada, depresiva y asustada, eso de ya casi entrar a la universidad no me gusta nada ._.**

**Espero y les guste el cap, se que esta cortico y feito pero… no me juzgen TT_TT**

.

.

.

-Es ella- la morena sostenía el cuadro que Sai-sensei había dibujado, una hermosa mujer vestida en un elegante kimono negro, en la parte baja lo adornaba un tono azul oscuro, sobre este tono habían muchas flores de colores que resaltaban el obi del mismo tono de azul con las flores, su cabello castaño estaba suelto, y le llegaba hasta las caderas, se veía un poco ondulado al final, una flor de loto adornaba su cabello, no tenía más maquillaje que un suave brillo labial, su mirada se veía tímida, pero elegante, era hermosa

-Sensei, ¿Estás seguro que no hiciste ningún cambio? ¿Ella es exactamente igual a como la pintaste?- pregunto muy curiosa

-Sí, así es ella- la castaña estaba sonrojada, se sentía nerviosa

-¡Es muy hermosa Sai-sensei! Además es una mujer muy dulce y habilidosa- añadió al recordar el camino a casa, Kamira había hablado un poco con ella y conocía un poco de ella- Espero poder recuperar pronto mi vista para poder verla, Kamira-san

-N-no es necesario tanto formalismo, dime solo Kamira- dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-Está bien Kamira- levanto la mirada del dibujo, con sus ojos cerrados, y sonrió

-Entonces, empecemos con el entrenamiento- finalizo Sasuke, los padres de la morena se habían mantenido al margen, Sasuke ya no se encontraba tan molesto con Sai, después de todo el único culpable era el dobe

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto Sai confundido

-Debemos agotar las energías de Amy-chan, asi el Mangekyo se desactivara, así que supongo que haremos como si fuese un entrenamiento- explico Hinata

-¿Podemos quedarnos a observar?- pregunto Kamira

-Por supuesto- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa gentil

.

.

.

-Estaremos espiando aquí por ahora- dijo Minato

-¿Por qué no bajamos y ya?- pregunto Yui frunciendo el ceño

-No quiero que Sasuke-ji-chan me mate aun- resoplo enojado; tenían una vista perfecta de todo el jardín central de la casa, allí era donde se encontraba Sasuke y Kamira

.

.

.

-¿Qué esperamos Oto-chan?- pregunto al ver que su padre no mostraba intenciones de iniciar con el entrenamiento

-Esperamos a que llegue el dobe

-¿Vendrá?- no entendía nada

-Me sorprende que no lo notaras, viene hacia acá, puedo sentir su chakra- explico el moreno, Hinata se mantuvo al margen, ella también lo había sentido

-Entonces, esperaremos hasta que llegue

-Sí, ya no debe tardar- como dijo, el rubio llego en menos de un minuto

-Buenas 'ttebayo- saludo tímidamente sin ver a la cara a ninguno

-¿Por qué tan tímido, Usuratonkachi?- pregunto Sasuke con una vena en la frente su sonrisa Uchiha estaba activada y sin querer un tic en la ceja derecha apareció

-¿Yo?- se hizo el idiota mientras se señalaba y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

-Se directo, Usuratonkachi, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-Quiero disculparme contigo- fue directo, como lo pedía el moreno- ¿Qué debo hacer para que tú, Hinata-chan y Amy-chan me perdonen? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieran- su cara era seria, no había ápice de broma en su tono de voz

-Yo no necesito disculpas de su parte Hokague-sama, hice lo que hice en la misión porque asi lo quise, no lo culpo de los resultados de la misión- Amy hablo fuertemente, todos se sorprendieron, incluido Sasuke, quien sonrió imperceptiblemente, su hija, estaba orgulloso de ella

-Bien, la familia Uchiha Hyuuga te perdona- declaro Sasuke tras intercambiar miradas con su esposa- Pero Sasuke Uchiha quiere algo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué quieres?- estuvo tentado a decir Teme, pero sabía que eso le quitaría seriedad al asunto

-Peleemos, una pelea de verdad- su sonrisa se ancho

-Lo siento pero eso no se va a poder- todos miraron al Hokage con interrogación a flor de piel, ¿Qué paso con el hiperactivo rubio que no se negaría a una pelea con su más grande amigo?- Si hacemos algo así, terminaremos destruyendo la aldea- sonrió ampliamente, Sasuke asintió, era cierto

-Entonces limitémonos a un taijutsu, Hinata, detennos si nos pasamos en fuerza, por favor- pidió a su mujer viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba un poco sorprendida, no pensaba que fueran a pelear de verdad, asintió sin quitar su cara de sorpresa- ¿Empezamos?

-Quiero las reglas claras primero- pidió el rubio quitándose su capa de Hokage

-No vale el genjutsu, senjutsu, e incluso el ninjutsu, es decir ni rasengan ni chidori, ¿está bien así?

-Todo Claro, simple y llano taijutsu- asintió el rubio

-Entonces, empecemos- se lanzaron el uno al otro y empezó una lluvia de patadas y puños

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que estén peleando de verdad- murmuro Minato sorprendido

-Es tanta la velocidad que me faltan ojos para verlos- dijo Yui sin parpadear, eran muy rápidos

-¿Qué hacen aquí arriba?

-¡Waa!- exclamaron sorprendidos los rubios, una muchacha de cabello negro y largas trenzas estaba junto a ellos- ¿Cómo subiste tu aquí arriba?- pregunto la rubia viendo hacia abajo, la distancia era mucha para subir sin hacer ruido

-Subiendo- respondió sonriendo, un destello salió de sus dientes

-¿Por qué se esconden ahí arriba?- pregunto Neil desde el suelo, ambos rubios saltaron al suelo, la morena los siguió

-Estábamos viendo lo que sucedía- respondió Yui

-¿Y porque no entraban y ya?- cuestiono Kyo

-Pues no queríamos molestar en la épica batalla que se está dando allá adentro

-¿Épica batalla?- preguntaron los tres menores y se asomaron por la puerta para ver de que hablaban

-Qué velocidad- murmuro Neil con su Byakugan activado

-No se han tocado aun, son muy rápidos tanto en defensa como ofensa- dijo Kyo un poco más interesado

-Algún día seré más rápida que ellos dos juntos- exclamo Lea

-Chicos, pasen- Hinata había salido de la nada

-¡Hinata-san!- exclamaron los menores al unísono, los mayores se limitaron a abrazarla

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ustedes dos- dijo mientras los abrazaba y les acariciaba la cabeza- Pasen, pasen, a Amy-chan le gustara verlos

-Y-yo… no debería entrar- Minato se separó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-Minato-kun- murmuro Hinata

-Volveré luego- y se fue sin dejar rastro

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Enviare un clon por él- dijo Yui mientras tres copias aparecían y lo seguían- No se preocupen por él, ya volverá- Yui dio una gran sonrisa- Solo necesita algo de tiempo para recapacitar

.

.

.

**Bueno, ya se que esta flojito… no me maten, tratare de tener mejores animos para continuar esto…**

**A los Reviews!**

**Msdupree22: Aquí esta la conti :3**

**Akane-Hime Uchiha: Aquí esta la conti xD lo se Sai es un afagsfasfas… xD lo se, algo de él te hace amarlo xD  
Lo she, son unas ternuras con Amy-chan *-***


	15. El hokague fue derrotado

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, este fic no tiene dinero.**

**Holi, aquí les traigo la conti, espero les guste :3**

**Disculpenme la demora, ha sido culpa del internet...**

-Soy un cobarde- murmuro mirando al cielo, ya casi se acabaría el día

-No lo eres, solo te falta un poco de confianza

-Shinta-chan- se sorprendió al verse descubierto ante la mirada castaña, se sonrojo un poco

-¿Qué te pasa? No es común verte a ti tan deprimido, mucho menos diciéndote cobarde- la muchacha se sentó junto al rubio- ¿Es por Amy? ¿Qué sientes realmente por ella?- cuestiono viéndolo a los ojos, vaya ahora todos querían hacerle preguntas sobre la morena

-Y-yo, en realidad no estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que soy un cobarde

-No eres un cobarde, ¡baka!- exclamo golpeándolo en el hombro- Reacciona Minato-kun, Amy-chan te quiere, muchísimo, yo diría que hasta te ama, solo que ella es muy penosa, ya sabes cómo es- Shinta lo golpeo de nuevo- No seas tan idiota y aclara tu mente, has sido muy valiente para enfrentarte a todo lo que te has enfrentado, y puede que no seas muy fuerte aun, pero serás una persona muy fuerte, capaz de defender a todos

-Gracias Shinta-chan- murmuro con ganas de llorar, estaba todo claro, amor, si, sentía Amor por Amy, mucho… así que no perdería más el tiempo

.

.

.

-Es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo dobe, siéntate allá- ordeno Sasuke

-¿Cansado?

-No, pero debo entrenar con mi hija- el rubio asintió y se fue a sentar junto a Hinata, estaba exhausto, hace tiempo que no se movía tanto, ser hokage era difícil, te limitaba mucho y cuando querías luchar de verdad, estas todo acalambrado por estar sentado todo el día- _Me estoy volviendo viejo- _pensó negando con la cabeza un poco

-¿Estas lista?

-Desde hace horas- abrió los ojos con lentitud y empezaron con simple taijutsu; era difícil para Sasuke, no era capaz de controlar el chakra donde su hija lo miraba, así que no era capaz de coordinar algunos movimientos, pero su agilidad y velocidad le permitía reaccionar con rapidez, esquivar a duras penas y atacar unas cuantas veces, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, ese Mangekyo era peligroso

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo Hinata al ver como su esposo caía al suelo, no habían pasado más de veinte minutos de combate

-¡Oto-chan!

-No es nada, no te preocupes- trato de levantarse pero le dolían las piernas y los brazos, Hinata activo su Byakugan y pudo fijarse en que el flujo de chakra estaba bloqueado, sin embargo se recuperó con rapidez, con lentitud se levantó y continuaron el combate

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Kamira sorprendida

-Por supuesto, es la hija de Sasuke y Hinata-chan- Naruto observaba con cuidado la pelea, Sasuke estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, asi fue, cayo minutos después -Mi turno, vete a las bancas, Teme- Naruto se colocó frente a Amy, un clon se llevó a Sasuke junto a Hinata, está activo de nuevo los puntos de chakra para que fluyera más rápido

-Hokague-dobe-sama, no debería estar haciendo esto- Amy miraba el suelo

-Vamos, será un combate suave, no te hare daño

-Esa no es mi preocupación, que tal que el que resulte dañado sea usted Hokague-dobe-sama- una sonrisa muy Uchiha se posó en sus labios, Naruto sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente era hija de Sasuke

-Bien, entonces no me contendré- la pelea empezó; Naruto fue capaz de experimentar como sus canales de chakra eran frenados, recordó su pelea con Neji, hizo un clon que se fue a sentar lejos, estaba reuniendo energía natural, así sería más fácil

-Eso es trampa Hokague-dobe-sama- la morena aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y no se contuvo, empezó a golpear más fuerte, y más rápido, su cuerpo se empezaba a cansar, pero no lo suficiente

-Es estrategia- cuando el clon estuvo listo lo deshizo y el modo sennin se hizo presente en el Naruto real, se había vuelto considerablemente más fuerte, Amy centro su mirada en las extremidades del rubio, casi no podía detener el flujo de chakra, era increíble como todo ese chakra se amoldaba al cuerpo del Hokague

-_Increíble- _pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad, sin darse cuenta gotas de sangre salieron de sus ojos, por fin empezaba a sentir el cansancio, sin embargo no se dejaría derrotar del rubio, agotaría sus fuerzas y derrotaría al Hokague de paso; empezó a bloquear puntos de chakra, impidiéndole movilidad por contados segundos- ¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!- la bola de fuego le dio de lleno al rubio, quien no se esperaba semejante ataque

-¿Y yo soy el tramposo?- pregunto saliendo de las llamas, ya no tenía el modo sennin, pero aún no estaba derrotado

-_Ya casi-_ pensó Amy mientras que atacaba de nuevo, puntos de chakra, puntos de chakra, el rubio cayo de rodillas, se protegía con los brazos, era muy fuerte, Amy golpeo un punto certero y el rubio cayo escupiendo un poco de sangre

-¡Dobe!

-¡Naruto-kun!- todos fueron a ver que sucedía, Hinata veía como sus canales de chakra fluían de nuevo con lentitud

-Eso fue peligroso- murmuro Naruto recobrando el aliento, Sasuke lo tenía en brazos- Eres muy fuerte Amy-chan, ahora lo importante es que utilices bien tus poderes, no los utilices para el mal- aconsejo

-Lamento mucho herirlo Hokague-dobe-sama- se excusó haciendo una reverencia- Ya casi esta- respiraba irregularmente, estaba cansada

-Es mi turno

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke no esperaba que su mujer fuera a pelear- Está bien, ten cuidado- Con rapidez la morena activo los canales de chakra del rubio y fue a la batalla

-No te contengas Amy-chan- dijo sonriendo, Amy asintió, aunque no se sentía segura de poder cumplir eso, no sería capaz de herir a su propia madre

Empezaron el combate, esta vez fue más parejo, Hinata era capaz de atacar y ser atacada sin sufrir cambios, podía autorregular su chakra automáticamente, así que no había mucho riesgo.

-Tómatelo más en serio Amy-chan, o te derrotare- pico en el punto débil de la morena menor y esta asintió mientras que se colocaba más seria, empezó a atacar con más velocidad, sin embargo ya le faltaban fuerzas, no podía ir muy rápido

-Estoy cansada- su cuerpo empezó a fallar y sintió que todo el mundo se movía de donde estaba parada- ¿Esta desactivado?- pregunto esperanzada, no podría mantenerse más tiempo de pie

-Aun no, pero claramente, ha perdido fuerza- dijo Hinata mientras que detenía el combate

-Entonces la última lucha es mía- una conocida voz apareció

-Minato- Amy se sorprendió y su Sharingan brillo un poco

-Mírame a mí, solo a mí- se acercó a ella, sintió que las piernas le fallarían pero continuo caminando hacia ella

-No quiero hacerte daño- giro la mirada

-¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?- le protesto Sasuke a Naruto

-No lo se Teme

-¡Mírame Amy!- protesto mientras que le tomaba de las mejillas- Estoy bien, sigo vivo, estoy junto a ti, disipa ese odio- pidió con la mirada brillante, Amy se quedó viendo los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

-Y-yo…- su Sharingan brillo y tras dos segundos se desactivo, quedando sus ojos grises, opacos, la morena perdió la conciencia segundos después

-¡Amy!- sus padres corrieron hacia ella, Minato la sostenía en brazos

-¡Vamos a ver a Sakura-chan!- exclamo el rubio mientras que tomaba la delantera junto a su hijo, al ser los más rápidos, tras ellos venían Sasuke, Hinata, Sai y Kamira

-Parece que se ha disipado- murmuro Kyo a su grupo, se habían quedado allí, pues si iban todos formarían un alboroto en el hospital

-Tiene un poder increíble, fue capaz de cansar al Hokague- Neil estaba sorprendido frente a las habilidades de su prima

-Es una chica muy ágil- Lea felicitaba- ¡Algún día peleare con ella!- exclamo animada- ¡Así que me iré a entrenar!- y como dijo se fue, parada en dos manos

-Iré a ver, hablamos luego- Yui se fue, después de todo no quería que a su hermano lo matara Sasuke-ji-chan

.

.

.

**¿Qué iría a decir Amy antes de desmayarse? Soy una malota, tendrán que esperar más o menos una semana para averiguarlo *kesesese* A los reviews!**

**Clauduskin: Holi, tranquila :3  
Lo se, son unas ternuras, la pareja perfecta  
Afasfaas lo se, no se porque carajos lo hice tan tierno (que no se note el ooc)  
No la olvidara, lo prometo :3 Sasuke-kun se preocupa demasiado por ella  
Besitos gigantotes para ti tambien, lamento la demora n.n'**

**RoyaiSasuhina: Asdafsaa esa era la idea, matarlas a todas de amor :3  
Gracias *se sonroja* no pense que fuera tan lendo  
Disculpame la demora, ha sido culpa del maldito internet  
Me cuidare, sayo :3**

**Y al resto saluditos, porque se que leen pero no me escriben nada, envidiosos, bueh, el proximo puede que sea el ultimo, seh, se le acabo la gasolina a esto, y pues bueno, por adelantado quiero darle las gracias a todos por leer esto :3**

**Chaus :3 Besitos y abrazitos de gato para todos :3**


	16. La boda

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo usé sus personajes para hacer esta historia, que llega a su final.**

**Me salió larguito, ya saben por ser el último fue como el que más tenia xD bueno, espero y les guste :3**

**Lean**

.

.

.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto sumamente nervioso Sasuke

-Es solo el cansancio Sasuke-kun, si está viendo bien, o no, solo lo sabremos hasta que despierte- Sakura y Hinata trataban de calmar al moreno, este caminaba como una gallina por toda la sala

-¿Me darías tu autorización para colocarle un calmante?- pregunto Sakura mientras que Naruto sostenía al moreno que amenazaba con darle golpes a la pared del hospital, y bueno, nadie quería que el hospital se viniera abajo

-Sí, colócale tres- murmuro Hinata con unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente

-¿M-minato?- la clara voz de la morena irrumpió el ambiente tenso, el rubio mencionado fue con rapidez hacia ella y la tomo de la mano

-Aquí estoy, todo está bien, abre los ojos- Minato la calmaba con suaves susurros, Sasuke solo veía impresionado como su hija hacia lo que el rubio le decía, la morena regulaba la respiración, y apretando levemente la mano y los labios abrió los ojos

-¡Son grises de nuevo!- exclamo Yui llena de alegría, eso era bueno, el Mangekyo había sido desactivado, el problema era si veía o no veía; Sakura inspecciono un poco sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna, estas reaccionaron

-Amy-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes verme bien?- Hinata se señalaba a si misma mientras se movía

-Te veo mamá, pero un poco borrosa- murmuro la menor parpadeando varias veces

-No puede ser, ella no va a perder la vista, ¿Verdad Sakura?

-Solo es un poco de cansancio, puede que vaya regresando gradualmente, pero por ahora lo único que haré es dejarle unas gafas

-¿Gafas?

-Para que no esfuerce la vista y corrijamos el error más rápido

-Está bien- acepto el moreno

-Lo ves, todo está bien, ahora descansa, yo me quedare contigo- prometió Minato mientras que la recostaba de nuevo y acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad

-Tchhh- Sasuke solo hacia ruidos y graznidos mientras que chasqueaba la lengua

-Ya, ya, vamos a comer algo- propuso Naruto para sacarlo del hospital

-Es una buena idea Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mientras caminaba con Sakura- Sakura-san, es ahora o nunca, debemos darle ese calmante…

-Yo… no quiero hacer un mal trio, así que me voy a comer también, cuida bien de ella Minato-kun- el rubio asintió y despidió a su hermana con una sonrisa

.

.

.

-¿No es un poco próximo?- pregunto la castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas- Deberiamos esperar un poco mas

-No, no esperaremos más, le prometimos a Amy-chan que cuando recuperara la vista nos casariamos para que ella pudiera verte, asi que nos casamos en menos de un mes

-Pero… ¿no es un poco apresurado?

-Se sincera por favor Kamira-chan, ¿de verdad sientes algo por mí?- se había puesto serio, sin embargo los colores se le subieron al rostro

-Es que… tengo miedo- murmuro avergonzada

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Tengo miedo a hacerlo mal, verás, yo tengo tres hermanos- el moreno se mostró sorprendido- Yo era muy unida a ellos, pero por las exigencias del clan empezamos a separarnos, ellos se fueron del clan, cada uno tomo su camino, y no los veía sino ocasionalmente, tenemos un medio de comunicación, que pocas veces usamos, pero, tengo miedo de que mi familia, nuestra familia- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- se separe por exigencias absurdas

-No dejare que eso suceda, mantendremos esta familia unida, tal vez no sea el hombre más afectuoso del mundo, pero estoy aprendiendo, y sé que juntos lo haremos bien- dijo Sai con decisión- ¿Cómo es el sistema de comunicación?

-Gatos- respondió con simpleza mientras que exponía su collar, un gato negro con un laso morado en el cuello- Cada uno tiene uno como estos, simplemente escribimos el mensaje, lo colocamos sobre el collar y concentrando chakra el mensaje se transmite al collar, que a su vez llega a los otros collares, que tienen mis hermanos, no me preguntes el funcionamiento exacto, nunca puse mucha atención a eso- dijo un poco avergonzada

-Es genial, es un buen sistema, entonces, enviémosle la invitación de la boda a tus hermanos, y también a tus padres a Iwa- dijo Sai animado y con una gran sonrisa

-¿M-i-i mis padres?- grito escandalizada- ¡Mi padre va a matarme!- exclamo recordando lo celoso que era su padre con sus hijas

.

.

.

-Ahora me explicaras Yui-chan- Sasuke tenía la mirada más ruda que se haya visto jamás- ¿Por qué Minato-kun y Amy-chan están tan juntos últimamente?

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-ji-chan? Están normal, siempre están así de juntos ttebate- dijo la rubia con la boca llena de fideos

-A mí no me engañas pequeña oiroke

-¿Oiroke?- todos se sorprendieron ante el apodo

-¿Ese no era el jutsu de Naruto-kun…?- murmuro Hinata haciendo memoria, una rubia totalmente desnuda se le vino a la mente, claro, era tan parecida a Yui-chan, la única diferencia es que Yui poseía ropa- Ahora lo entiendo- murmuro asintiendo, Naruto estaba sonrojado mientras que Sakura le regañaba

-¿Oiroke?- pregunto de nuevo la menor

-Verás, tu padre tenía un jutsu pervertido, se convertía en chica

-Ah, Naruko-chan

-¿La conoces?- los morenos estaban sorprendidos y Sakura avergonzada

-Una vez se lo mostré, pero con ropa- se excusó ante la mirada de los morenos

-Nunca pensé que Naruto-kun llegaría a esos extremos de perversión- murmuro Hinata cubriéndose la cara

-Naruto, ¿con tu hija? Yo sabía que eras un pervertido enfermo, pero jamás pensé que le harías eso a Yui-chan- Sasuke fingía decepción

-No sean así, ellos querían saber que era el Oiroke- no jutsu porque Konohamaru lo menciono en una conversación

-Más te vale rubio desgraciado- dijo Sasuke negando levemente- ¿Entonces Yui-chan? ¿Confesaras?- pregunto Sasuke girando a ella de nuevo

-Ay madre santa- murmuro la chica atorándose con los fideos

.

.

.

-¿Cómo me ves ahora?- el rubio estaba parado frente a la cama y se había estado moviendo de atrás hacia adelante

-Un poco menos borroso- respondió frunciendo un poco las cejas

-Deberías descansar un rato, ya sabes lo que dijo Oka-chan, no fuerces la vista

-No la estoy forzando, es solo que me da algo de ira el hecho de no ver bien

-Pronto estarás bien del todo, ¿aquí me ves bien?- estaba un par de pasos más adelante

-Perfecto- respondió sonriendo, ahí no lo veía borroso

-La distancia es más o menos ¿metro y medio?

-No es tanto- murmuro frunciendo y desfrunciendo los labios varias veces

-Ya, por ahora cierra los ojos

-No descansare Minato, estoy cansada de estar con los ojos cerrados

-Solo será por un minuto, lo prometo- dijo colocando su mejor sonrisa, tras un pequeño sonrojo cerro los ojos

-Está bien- murmuro con los parpados cerrados suavemente

-No los vayas a abrir- Amy sintió el chakra de Minato moverse hacia ella, sintió un hormigueo por el estómago y sus mejillas ardiendo un poco más fuerte- Recientemente descubrí algo, algo importante para mí, ya que esa verdad siempre estuvo ahí, pero no era capaz de afrontarlo del todo- murmuro Minato junto a ella

-¿Qué verdad?- no pudo contener la pregunta, tal vez Minato la estaba esperando para continuar

-Estoy enamorado de ti- murmuro cerca de su cara, y deposito un beso en su mejilla derecha- Tal vez no me veas de esa manera, pero, yo siento que cada día te quiero más, y que no podre detenerme- murmuro un poco triste- así que si no quieres esto, puedes detenerme ahora y me alejare, tomare la distancia que tu consideres necesaria

-No te vayas- murmuro con una sonrisa- Siempre he estado enamorada de Minato-nii-chan- dijo ampliando la sonrisa y sintiendo que los cachetes se le caerían, ahumados, por tanto calor

-Shinta estaba en lo correcto, así que tú también sentías algo por mí

-¿E-e-e-ella te dijo algo?- abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo, encontrándose con la mirada verde clavada en su cara, se sonrojo más, si se podía y sintió un ligero mareo, si no se calmaba se terminaría desmayando

-En realidad no le creí, no creía que fuera correspondido, así que simplemente negaba en mi mente, tenía que averiguarlo por mí mismo, que sentías lo mismo- murmuro mientras que acariciaba la mejilla que le había besado

-No te alejes nunca de mi- pidió mientras que lo abrazaba por encima de los hombros

-Nunca me alejare, si así lo quieres- le respondió mientras que juntaba sus frentes

-A menos que yo los pueda alejar

-To-san- murmuro Amy sorprendida

-Empieza a correr Minato- ordeno, el rubio asustado salió por una ventana, el moreno salió tras el sin dejarle tregua

-¡Lo va a matar Oka-chan!- exclamo Amy tratando de levantarse

-No lo hará, después de todo solo esta celoso- dijo Hinata calmando a su hija- _De verdad, espero que no lo mate_

-Quiero ir a ver qué sucederá- pidió, casi rogándole a su madre

-Solo si te colocas los lentes- la morena extendió unos lentes rectangulares hacia Amy, la menor frunció el ceño- Está bien- acepto tras verlos por un largo rato más, se los coloco con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vio todo perfectamente

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto… se ve todo tan nítido- murmuro maravillada- ¿Vamos Oka-chan?- pregunto saliendo de la cama y tratando de levantarse

-Tú te quedas ahí, ¿acaso quiere que Sasuke-ji-chan te mate a ti también, por irresponsable?- una rubia había salido de la nada, tal vez había entrado por la ventana- Yo te llevare- dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras hacia un kage bunshin para subirla con cuidado a su espalda

-Vamos Oka-chan- dijo la morena mientras que se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia- Vamos Yui-chan

-¡Vamos!- exclamo la rubia saliendo disparada por la ventana

.

.

.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarte- dijo el rubio mirando al moreno, se habían detenido en los campos de entrenamiento, era un lugar alejado de la aldea y allí podrían causar algunos destrozos sin dañar a las personas de la aldea

-¿Entonces… estas preparado?

-Claro que sí, estoy preparado para luchar por el amor de Amy-chan, así tú me darás tu bendición y podré estar con ella sin remordimientos

-¿Qué pasaría si yo dijera que no?

-Probablemente huiría con ella- el moreno lo miro con el Sharingan activado- Era broma- protesto con una sonrisa- Aunque… no estoy dispuesto a renunciar tan fácil a ella, así que lo daré todo en esta pelea y al final me aceptaras Sasuke-to-san- ese fue un duro impacto para el corazón del moreno, ya no era tío, por cariño, ahora era padre, por compromiso

-Ya veremos, si no eres tan hablador como tu padre y más fuerte

Empezaron la batalla, el rubio menor se lanzó contra el moreno, quien esquivaba todos los golpes.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-No, hasta ahora estoy calentando- la pelea se extendió varios minutos, las tres mujeres ya habían llegado, pero no se atrevían a interferir

-¡Yo la amo!- exclamo el rubio lanzando un golpe contra el pecho del moreno, golpe que lo lanzo unos metros atrás- La amo con toda mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, así que Sasuke-to-san- se acercó al moreno y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, colocándolo de pie- Me aceptaras en tu familia como su novio, su prometido si así lo quieres, iré despacio por su puesto, pero no me alejare de ella, por nada del mundo- y finalizo sus palabras dándole un gran abrazo al moreno, lanzándolos a ambos contra el suelo, ahora que todo se había calmado las mujeres bajaron

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo su esposa, ambos hombres se incorporaron y se alejaron, Hinata se lanzó con más suavidad a los brazos de su esposo- Has sido muy temerario

-Tenía que probarlo un poco- dijo con las mejillas rosas- Está bien, no me opondré, pero más te vale cumplir, e ir despacio, mi hija aún es muy pequeña, deben darse espacios, y ver si cuando ella sea mayor y madura aun te quiere

-¡Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario!- exclamo el rubio aceptando, la morena menor celebro con una gran sonrisa, con cuidado se bajó de los hombros de Yui y corrió a abrazar a su padre

-¡Gracias Oto-chan!- exclamo casi asfixiándolo-Te quiero mucho

-Más te vale quererme más que a ese rubio- murmuro el Uchiha mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente al menor

-Es suficiente Sasuke-kun- protesto Hinata mientras apartaba al moreno de su hija y la abrazaba también- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor Amy-chan, cuídalo mucho, pero ve despacio, no te afanes- le aconsejo mientras que la abrazaba maternalmente

-Por supuesto mamá- dijo con un leve carmín en las mejillas

-Volvamos al hospital, Amy-chan debería estar en cama- dijo Yui caminando hacia la aldea de nuevo

-Está bien- mascullo la morena menor mientras que daba pasos cortos

-Yo te llevare de nuevo- dijo Yui mientras la alzaba de nuevo y salía corriendo

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- grito el rubio corriendo tras ella

-¿Se te han quitado los celos Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la morena Uchiha Hyuuga

-Por supuesto que no, tal vez un poco, pero no lo suficiente- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Me recuerdas a mi padre cuando trato de interponerse en el compromiso- dijo con una ligera risa, el moreno se tenso

-Por favor no me recuerdes eso- tuvo que luchar bastante para que el padre de Hinata lo aceptara, no porque no fuera un buen ninja, sino porque era un poco solitario y peligroso a su concepto, pero bueno, le demostró que no era así, y aun se lo seguía demostrando- Te quiero Hinata

-Yo te amo- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Yo te amo más- respondió el riendo bajo

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te amo hasta el infinito

-Yo te amo infinito al cuadrado- replico el moreno mientras la alzaba en brazos- ¿Quiere recordar su época de adolescencia señora Uchiha?

-Si usted lo desea Señor Hyuuga- ambos rieron y Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el hospital con la morena en brazos, sin importarle mucho las miradas que atraían de los otros aldeanos

.

.

.

Amy estaba recostada de nuevo en la cama de hospital, comiendo algo que le habían traído sus padres. Minato la acompañaba, haciéndole chistes y contándole cosas para mantenerla entretenida.

-No te ves mal con las gafas- tomo los lentes en sus manos- Así que déjatelos puestos

-No, te tengo aquí a mi lado, así que no necesito mirar a otros lugares

-Hazme caso- le coloco con suavidad las gafas- No me parece que te veas mal, además solo durara un par de semanas, y si te las dejas puestas durara menos, así que solo haz caso- la morena gruño bajo en desacuerdo pero no hizo ningún intento para quitárselas, un ruido viniendo de la puerta atrajo su atención

-Adelante- un moreno entro en la habitación, tras el venia una mujer un poco más baja- Sai-sensei, no pensé que vendrían tan rápido

-Veníamos a traerte esto- explico mientras se apartaba y dejaba que la castaña tras él diera pequeños pasos hacia adelante, extendiendo una canasta con lo que parecía algunas frutas

-H-hola, espero que no te moleste nuestra visita- la castaña parecía un poco tímida, pero alzo la mirada para saludarla, Amy quedo sorprendida ante la belleza de la mujer castaña, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos castaños oscuros, un pequeño lunar en su mejilla, era tan hermosa

-Supongo que debería presentarlas ahora oficialmente- intervino Sai con una sonrisa- Amy-chan ella es Kamira-chan, mi prometida, Kamira-chan, Amy-chan, mi estudiante

-Un gusto- murmuro un poco ida la morena menor

-E-el gusto es mío- no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa

_Ella después de todo quería conocerte, así que iremos personalmente a darle la tarjeta de invitación de la boda, le gustara mucho ver cómo eres. Explico el moreno, ella acepto por la insistencia._

-Eres muy hermosa- admiro la morena

-Te lo dije- murmuro el rubio

-Pero más hermosa de lo que me describía Minato- dijo sacándole la lengua al rubio

-Gra-gracias- murmuro totalmente sonrojada- Veníamos a traerte esto- extendió la canasta de frutas- Y también esto- la mano le temblaba un poco mientras que extendía la tarjeta de invitación a la boda

-¿Se casaran? ¿Cuándo?- abrió la tarjeta para ojearla un poco

-En menos de un mes- explico Sai con una gran sonrisa

-Eso me alegra Sai-sensei, no sé si ya se lo había dicho, pero es una gran mujer, hable con ella un poco y es muy amable, además también es hermosa, espero que sean muy felices juntos- felicito sinceramente mientras que su mano se entrelazaba con la de Minato- Espero estar completamente recuperada para cuando sea el día de la boda

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos- se despidió Sai mientras que hacia una señal de despedida- Espero que te mejores pronto Amy-chan

-Gracias Sai-sensei

-Cuida mucho de ella Minato-kun- pidió el moreno mientras salía, la castaña solo hizo una reverencia

-Adiós- dijo tímidamente mientras salía cogida de la mano con Sai

-Me alegro por Sai-sensei- dijo minutos después

-Yo también me alegro- dijo el rubio mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos y sonreía

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que salió del hospital, ya le había aclarado su posición a su padre sobre el amor que sentía por el rubio, y bueno, de una manera u otra Uchiha Sasuke, el bloque de hielo de Konoha, entre resoplidos, gruñidos y negaciones, había aceptado a su futuro familiar.

Ahora era una ocasión diferente, una gran parte de Konoha asistiría a la celebración del matrimonio de Sai y Kamira. Su madre le había ondulado el final del cabello, y le había obligado a usar un poco de brillo labial, se colocó el kimono más formal que tenía, de un color azul oscuro, y una horquilla en su cabello que lo hacía caer de lado.

Sus padres también vestían con elegantes kimonos, y cuando llegaron a la celebración se encontraron con más personas vestidas elegantemente. Entre ellas a la familia del rubio. El Hokague vestía un Kimono negro, su esposa uno rosa, su hija uno azul claro, y finalmente Minato uno azul oscuro.

-Me han contado que te andas de romance- un susurro a su espalda la había tomado por sorpresa

-¡Shi-Shinta-chan!- exclamo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada- Que buena amiga no me visitaste para nada, seguro que también andabas de romance, además, ¡¿quién te ha dicho eso?!- abrazo a su amiga antes de que le pudiera responder

-Tonta- murmuro sonrojada- Estuve de misión con mi padre, estaba mejorando mi técnica- explico- Por eso no te pase a visitar antes- dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-Hola chicas- ahora era Satori quien llegaba a ellas

-Satori-kun, ¡mira que apuesto estas!- dijo la morena apreciando el kimono oscuro de su amigo, se fijó en el moño que traía Akane, la pequeña perrita del castaño- Que ternura, le has cambiado el color del moño a Akane-chan- se agacho y acaricio la cabeza de la perrita- Que ternura eres- murmuro- Que lindo color, te queda muy bien- la perrita ladro en respuesta

-Gracias Amy-chan, ¿Cómo has continuado de salud?

-Bien, muchas gracias, oh, me llaman por allí, mejor me voy- y la morena se escabullo dejando al par de castaños solos

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el castaño

-He estado bien- dijo sentándose y acariciando la cabeza de Akane -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Bien- hizo una pausa- Pensándote- respondió con sinceridad haciendo que las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaran rosas

-N-no digas esas cosas en voz alta, tonto- susurro mientras que escondía la mirada, le daba tanta vergüenza que dijera siempre todo tan abiertamente

-Lo digo porque así lo siento

-Me agrada que lo sientas, y espero que sepas la responsabilidad que eso conlleva- Akane no había sentido esa presencia, y se espantó un poco porque no venía solo

-O-Oto-san- el castaño menor estaba algo sonrojado, y la castaña no estaba mucho mejor

-Espero que no hieras a mi hija- eso era una aceptación con advertencia, ¿verdad? Era como darle permiso solo si era cuidadoso, al menos así lo interpreto el castaño

-Nunca le haría daño, ella es muy importante para mi- Satori se inclinó en una reverencia, con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, la castaña estaba igualmente sonrojada, su padre era tan… bueno, tan él…

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de ambos, más que todo de la castaña, su padre no se había opuesto a la boda, es más, la apoyaba, después de conocer a Sai decidió que era el hombre perfecto para ella, y les dio su bendición, sus hermanos vinieron, y vio a su sobrina, la hija de su hermano mayor, ninguno de ellos dejo en paz a la pareja desde que llegaron, había sido una semana hermosa, a su manera.

-Tus hermanos son un poco intensos- murmuro Sai luego de que se pudieron escabullir de los hermanos de la castaña, esta solo rio

-Debe ser porque no nos veíamos en bastante tiempo, y bueno la razón de la reunión fue mi boda- murmuro algo sonrojada, ya había superado un poco el hecho de sonrojarse con todo

-Aun así tu hermana es muy hermosa, es de familia, ¿eh?- eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Kamira, siempre había vivido oculta bajo la sombra de su hermosa hermana

-Supongo- murmuro un tanto enojada, Sai lo percibió, y recordó uno de los tantos libros sobre _"Como entender a las mujeres" _allí decía que ellas se podían resentir fácilmente si hacías comentarios sobre otras mujeres más hermosas, y sus atributos

-Pero tú eres mil veces más hermosa- murmuro en su oído abrazándola lentamente, no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal- Y espero que entiendas que eres la única mujer para la que tengo ojos- dejo claro para ahorrarse escenas de celos o lo que fuera- la castaña se sonrojo

-Gracias- murmuro mientras aferraba sus manos a las de Sai, todo había salido más perfecto de lo que esperaba

.

.

.

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no?- miraban las estrellas desde su posición, todo había salido tan bonito, que le hacía recordar su propia boda

-Si, además ella estaba muy hermosa- dijo Hinata

-No más que tú en nuestra boda- comparo Sasuke con la mirada seria, su querida Hinata había estado tan bella ese día, que nunca podría borrar ese recuerdo de su mente

-No seas egoísta Sasuke-kun, y al menos acepta que la novia estuvo bonita- regaño Hinata un poco avergonzada por la actitud de su esposo

-Está bien, estaba bonita, ¿feliz?

-Si- respondió la Hyuuga

-Pero no más que tu- murmuro de nuevo bajo y la beso antes de que pudiera replicarle algo

-Lo único que sé es que nuestra hija estará más hermosa el día de su boda- con la mirada le señalo al par de jóvenes que hablaban distraídamente, unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, Amy hablaba con tranquilidad y se reía a veces, el rubio también lo hacía, caminaban con lentitud entre el pequeño jardín que tenía el salón que Sai habría rentado para la boda.

Minato a duras penas se atrevía a sostener por segundos la mano de la morena, y luego se soltaban, había prometido que irían despacio, y la verdad así le agradaba más, era como si nada entre ellos hubiese cambiado, simplemente eran cada vez más cercanos.

-Minato- llamo la morena menor mientras que agarraba por segundos la mano del rubio

-¿Si?

-Te amo- murmuro con la cara sonrojada y una gran sonrisa

-Yo también te amo- respondió el rubio apretando con suavidad la mano de la morena

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, quien era contenido por su esposa para no ir a matar al rubio.

.

.

.

**Se acabó :'3 espero y les haya gustado… a los reviews…**

**Kuro Hikari-chan: Me encanta que te guste, tranquila n.n pues, iba a decir eso xD lo siento, pero debía terminar :'c me alegra mucho que haya sido una de tus favoritas, te agradezco por leer esta historia y espero que te guste el final.**

**Claudiskin: Holiip, lo se, por fin pudo librarse, *cof cof cof* *tose mucha gasolina* xD lo siento, pero era hora de que acabara :c lo se Minato-kun es un amor, pues si, Amy es genial y Hinata también, aunque es mas porque era como su campo xD pero bueh, Afgasfadas nutella, esa porquería es muy rica xD pues besos llenotes de mas nutella *no pudo encontrar algo mas rico que la nutella* xD**

**MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA AHORA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS FAVORITOS, POR SU INMENSA PACIENCIA PARA CONMIGO Y PUES, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**ESPERO VERLOS DE NUEVO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y PUES NADA, QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DIA :3**


End file.
